A Sweet And Kind Liar
by Kylie Rein
Summary: Tyki met a girl who said that she's looking for her younger brother that had a deformed arm like the little girl he picked up. The arm is definitely innocence and he can feel that the girl he met also has one. He clearly had to kill them but he didn't.
1. Chapter 1

_***Kylie: This is not connected in any way to the other story. It focuses more on the girl searching for her younger brother and ends up meeting Tyki. I know that it is easy to tell which is the younger brother so I'm not going to mention who he is anymore. I hope you'll like it. **_

**Chapter 1**

Tyki Mikk was walking down the streets while the rain was pouring down. He didn't bother with an umbrella since he liked the rain and it could easily pass through him. While walking down the streets, he hears the sound of crying and found a little girl of age four on the cold street calling for her mother. He picked her up and noticed he unusual arm. It was deformed and had a cross marking. It was innocence. He pitied the child and decided to kill her there so she won't suffer fighting in the war while seeing meaningless deaths. He was about to pull her heart away fast so the pain won't be long but was stopped by a voice of girl.

"Excuse me sir, is that your child?"

He then faced her and saw a girl about seventeen years old. She had looked at him with deep black eyes. She had long wavy black hair and wore simple clothing for a girl her age. She seemed a bit scared as to what he could do but stood there and said those words with defiance. She was strong and will not let him get away with what she thought he was about to do with the child.

She guessed right but he won't do it now that she knows. She was interesting and he decided to know more about her so he changed his plans.

"No, I found her lying there down on the cold street."

"What do you intend to do with her?"

"I was planning on taking her to the orphanage. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, sir. I work there. You can leave her with me and I'll take her there."

"Lead the way. I'll take her there with you. It wouldn't be safe after all for a lady and a little girl to walk unaccompanied in the streets at night. And I wouldn't be a gentleman if I don't accompany you."

"Thank you for your concern then, sir, but you are as suspicious as those other people you know."

"How can I remove the doubt then from a beautiful lady such as you?"

"Thank you for the compliments despite the doubt I placed on you. If you give your name, where you live and a bit about yourself, the doubt might lessen a bit."

"Well, my name is Tyki Mikk and I'm not really from here and I guess that added doubt. I am Portuguese. I have an older brother and a niece. May I now have the pleasure of knowing the beautiful lady's name and a bit about herself?"

"I am Alyce Wynne, Sir Mikk. And I was not born here as well but I transferred here and currently work at the orphanage. I am British. I have a father and an older brother whom I care nothing about. My mother is long dead and my younger brother is lost."

"Lady Wynne, I am sorry for your lost. I wouldn't have asked if I have known."

"No need to be sorry, Sir Mikk. It had been years since that day. And please just call me Alyce. I have no stand at all in society."

"But with such beauty, it is such a shame. Might I introduce you then?"

"No thank you, Sir Mikk. I don't like society that well."

"Please call me Tyki instead of Sir Mikk. There is no need to be formal if we are trying to know each other."

"Very well, I'll call you Tyki."

"With a lot of thanks, Alyce."

_I don't really know what to say about Tyki. He has a bit of a shady character even if he was dressed in those fancy clothes which were wet because of the rain. He acts like a gentleman but I am still wary of him. He followed me while carrying the child. We shared the umbrella that I brought so the child won't get sick. He never complained about the child even if it was a long way and he didn't care that his suit got dirty because of carrying her. He became quiet after awhile until we reached the orphanage._

_When I first saw him holding the child, I actually thought that he had plans on killing her after seeing that deformed hand of hers but now with the way he holds her like a treasure, my eyes must have been wrong. He was about to place her down on the bed when she suddenly woke up._

"Where am I?"

_I asked him to wait over there while I talked with the child._

"In the orphanage. What is your name? Do you have any family?"

"My daddy's dead and then some weird thing came out of my mother. I was so scared and then my arm changed into something else and then it hit the weird thing that came out from my mother. I killed her. I killed mommy who was my only family."

"You didn't. You saved their souls. That weird thing that came out was akuma and your arm is innocence. They're both resting in peace right now in heaven watching over you."

"What's an akuma?"

"Those are killing machines that the earl creates. They're evil and it's a good thing you stopped one of them."

"Really?"

"Yes, so you have to promise me to be s strong girl. Even if you do well by helping those souls, a child as young as you shouldn't be involved in the war yet. I promise that I will do my best to keep you out of the war so you'll have to promise to listen to me. I'll become your new family. I'll be your older sister. My name is Alyce. What's yours?"

"It's Lilia. Who is he?"she said inquiringly as she pointed to Tyki.

"His name is Tyki Mikk. He was the one who found you and brought you here."

_She walked towards him._

"Hello, Sir Mikk. I'm Lilia. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Nice to meet you, Lilia. You can just call me Tyki."

"Okay."

_The two of them talked for awhile. She kept asking him questions about different things while I fixed the records and paperwork for her stay here. I noticed Lilia's arm when I first saw her, it was deformed. It didn't bother me but I wondered why it didn't bother Tyki as well._

_The clock striked ten and Tyki had to leave. He had Lilia put to sleep then went over to me._

"Would it be fine if I visited here?"

"I guess it's fine. You're not much of a stranger anymore."

"I'm grateful that the lady does not doubt me anymore."

"Stop calling me lady or I'll make sure you never step a foot in this place."

"Fine I won't, Alyce. How did you know about akuma and innocence?"

"I saw my friend turn into an akuma and then exorcists came and helped us."

"Were you not bothered by her hand?"

"No, it actually reminds me of my lost brother. He had one like hers. And I only saw him once. My father had him taken away all because of that arm. If he did not have an arm like that, I might not have a description that can help find him. She reminded me of him and made me want to protect her from the war and from other people who don't take so kindly of things like this. And I wonder as well, Tyki. Are you not bothered as well? And how did you know about akuma too?"

"I know people who work in an organization that deals with the akuma and innocence. I am not included there though."

"It's already very late. See you then Tyki if you feel like visiting."

"See you then, Alyce."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alyce, they were being mean to me again and calling me names."

"Don't bother with them, Lilia. I'll play with you. And I promise that when I save enough, I'll take you away from here. So be a good girl for now and be patient."

"Okay, Alyce."

_Tyki said that he'll visit but it's already been a week. He was just probably trying to be polite. He doesn't really mean it._

"Alyce! Tyki came to visit at last."

_He visited at least twice in a week for a month. Lilia was beginning to grow close to him. I didn't mind. At least there was one more person who didn't treat Lilia like the others did because of her arm. She's only a child and it isn't right for her to be treated cruelly because of a difference._

_I was only really curious as to who he was. I'm still suspicious of Tyki even if he was kind. I began to slowly trust him but when I think more about it, I haven't got a clue as to who he is except for a little bit of information he told me._

_When he visited, he'd give her clothes to replace her tattered ones and a doll for her to play with. He was acting like a father now by spoiling her with gifts when he visited. It was a nice gesture but I warned him that he shouldn't spoil a child like that so he just brought treats instead for her._

_Lilia is a kind little girl. She knew the other kids might get jealous that she had those things so she gave most of her toys to them and kept only the doll that Tyki had first given her. She tried to be nice to them even if they were cruel. She also shared the treats Tyki brought when it was no longer clothes or toys. The fact that she was so generous and kind despite their harsh treatment on her made them accept her. They played with her now and didn't treat her too cruelly. It became a home for her._

"She's getting along with them more, huh?"

"Yeah, she does. They don't treat her cruelly anymore."

"That's a good thing."

"Tyki, why are you so kind to Lilia when she isn't even related to you in anyway?"

"To impress the lady before me."

"Really, now?"

"I've taken an interest and liking to her as much as you did."

"So it was just interest?"

"I actually thought of adopting Lilia when I found her and with the way I get to know her but I don't have time to care for her because of my job and that's when I thought to leave her in the orphanage. I only managed to do it this past month but I can't always. I'll have to transfer to a different place now."

"What do you plan on doing then? You can't just disappear from her life, just like that."

"I know and there is a problem arising for the two of you."

"Which is?"

"There are akuma wondering here lately and exorcists will be sent. They might find out about her and we both don't want her taken away. It will be painful for Lilia since she feels at home here but she needs to go. And you're the only one that can accompany her."

"I could try taking her away but I don't have that much money to start anew in a different place, not yet."

"I'll take care of the expenses so prepare her for the train ride. I already took care of things and as to the place where you'll stay."

"Why would you go for all that trouble?"

"It's not much of a trouble at all because I grew fond of the two of you so please accept my offer."

"I'd gladly accept it then but don't blame it on me if you start losing your money spending it on her and me."

"I don't care. And it won't run out."

"Suit yourself."

"I will so hurry and pack up for the ride."

"Okay."

_I went to Lilia and explained things for her. She took it badly but obediently did as told. She only packed a few of her clothes and took the doll that she favors among Tyki's gifts. She said her goodbyes to her friends and then we left when all was fixed._

_We rode the train and arrived after a few hours. We only stayed there for a month then went to a different town because of akuma. It had been three months before we saw Tyki again. He said that he can stay with us for a week today so it made Lilia happy since she missed him so much. I was happy to; I began to grow close to him like Lilia._

*Tyki's point of view

I don't really know what has gotten into my mind. I let two exorcists live and actually helped them. I could call it a whim but I must be careful that the earl won't find out.

Alyce took care of Lilia well. Lilia doesn't complain anymore about having to transfer from one place to another. She was content on having Alyce by her side or when I visit them. I got the week off now and stayed with them.

Their room had everything needed even if it was not that big. They shared the bed since Lilia doesn't really like to sleep alone. She is still a child. I was going to stay in another inn but Lilia insisted that I stay with them so I sleep on the couch while they had the bed themselves.

Alyce offered sleeping on the couch instead since I was paying for it but I didn't let her. I commented to her that I wouldn't be gentleman if I would let a lady sleep on a couch.

"I said don't call me that."

"Yes, I won't, Alyce."

"Goodnight then, Tyki."

"Goodnight."

*Alyce's point of view

This past week, we walked around town with Tyki. If anyone saw us, they would mistake Tyki for Lilia's father since he acts like one to her. It's nice seeing Lilia cheerful since she was mostly alone with me. She was actually afraid to make any friends since we never stayed in one place too long.

When Tyki left, Lilia was still cheerful. She is actually quite an optimist. She believes that he will come back so she wasn't that sad when he left. It was often like that and we moved to another town again after a month.

I didn't want to be too dependent on Tyki so I took a part time job. I take Lilia with me and it's a good thing they let her stay.

I knew Tyki was a noble or an aristocrat since he has a lot of money and dressed so formally most of the time. I didn't really like nobles or aristocrats but Tyki was an exception.

I hated them because my father was one and for their attitude. He cared too much about appearances in society and stuff like that. It was the reason why he got rid of my brother and I hated him for that. It angered me so much and my anger grew worse since I couldn't do a thing at that time. I was only a child. I only stayed there to know more how I can look for him and save enough from what they give me.

I left when I was fifteen years old but I just had to have bad luck. I became compatible with innocence and was dragged into the war. I worked there for two years until I managed to lose contact.

After that, I went from place to place looking for my brother for half a year. I worked different types of jobs and then ended up at the orphanage where I met Tyki and Lilia. It had been a year and a half since then. I currently am nineteen years old while Lilia is now five years old.

Tyki had been helping us for a year and a half but suddenly disappeared and lost contact with us. I didn't know why but guessed that he will probably not be back anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A year has passed since I broke my connection with Alyce and Lilia. I had to do that since the earl's been wondering what I've been doing lately besides the usual.

I am currently in China. The earl asked me to eliminate a boy named Allen Walker. I looked at his face that reminded me of Alyce. They don't really look that alike but he somehow reminded me of her. He had a deformed arm just like Lilia. I figured him to be the younger brother of Alyce. I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to know he's alive but she'll surely hate me when she finds out I killed him. It was for the best that I broke my connection with her. It will bring her pain to know of her brother's death. I can't spare him after all even if he was her brother.

Time hasn't passed much long and I learned that he actually survived that. He was as strong as her. He had that will and determination she has. It might have been a good thing for him to survive but I had to kill him again.

His innocence had changed form compared to what it looked like before. We were in battle while his friends were just watching and that bookman junior was playing with Road. I had him dying before me but his will to live stopped the approaching death. He pulled his arm that turned into a sword. We ended up into another battle and he managed to push the sword through me. I thought I was going to die, the pain was there. He said that only the Noah within me would die but he was wrong since it didn't. I lost control and fought with them until General Cross showed up then the earl.

The wound left a scar on me. It was painful at times but it's nothing that I can take. He survived again. Should I tell Alyce this time? She does deserve to know so I looked for them and then told her that I've found her brother. I also told her that he is an exorcist like his older sister.

"You show up after a long time and that is what you tell me! I'm happy that he is alive but why did the order have to take him!"

Lilia was holding onto me while Alyce just stood there happy and then angry at the same time.

"He wasn't forced like you were. He seemed willing but I guess it will be better to see for yourself. You're going. I know you are. You wouldn't be Alyce if you didn't go see your brother."

"I guess I will but I won't be seeing you then. We won't be able to see much of you. I do have to take her with me. You can't take Lilia since you have a job that takes most of your time. By returning to the order, we'll be forbidden to have any contact with anyone outside the order."

There was a bit of sadness to the tone of her voice even if she was trying to make it sound indifferent. I felt happy that she was concerned but I know it will change the moment she hears the truth.

"We won't see Tyki? Why?" said Lilia in a sad tone. Her smile from before turned into a frown after hearing what Alyce said.

"Lilia, wait there in the other room while we talk, okay? I'll explain things to you later after we have a talk."

"Okay."

Lilia went to the other room, obediently. It is quite obvious that she wanted to ask a lot of questions but she learned on her own that she can know more by being obedient since we don't really keep anything much from her if she wants to know something. We only keep things from her if she either had been disobedient or had done something wrong. We also only keep things from her if it can't really be taught to her yet so it had taught her to just play along.

"It's true that I can't take care of Lilia but we will still see each other although I don't think you'll be that happy."

"How? It's not like you're part of the order. And how did you get this information?"

I know she'll hate me now. Her view of me will change. She'll never look at me the same way. Her eyes will be full of hatred but I'd rather see that caused by me and not by her finding out from someone else. It will in reality really be eventually brought out into the light so what's wrong with having it over fast.

I had already severed my ties with her. I only came back to tell her what she deserved to know.

"I saw it firsthand."

"How?"

"I'm a Noah, Alyce. I'm part of the earl's family. I knew about your brother because I was ordered to kill him. I killed him but he survived death."

"No! That can't be true. You're lying!"

"I'm afraid it's true and I indeed was lying. I just deceived the two of you for pleasure. I will be saying my goodbyes then. And the next time we meet, it's on a battlefield."

I then left and disappeared from sight as fast as I could. I didn't really want to stay long to see that expression on her face, the look of pain and betrayal.

*Alyce's point of view

What does Tyki mean by saying that we might see again? And that I won't be happy though to see him? I know he can't be part of the order and that leads to the other side. But how? He can't be. I'm sure he can come up with a good explanation that does not involve the earl but I was wrong.

He is part of the earl's side. He said it himself.

"_I'm a Noah, Alyce. I'm part of the earl's family. I knew about your brother because I was ordered to kill him. I killed him but he survived death. And I tried killing him again."_

**I killed him. And I tried killing him again.**

Those words stuck into my mind and repeatedly played while his face kept showing up with that smile while his golden eyes looked straight unto me. I would have not believed it but his eyes showed seriousness and regret for telling the truth beneath that smile.

He did kill him. He did try killing him but my brother luckily survived. I would have been happy that my brother lived but he did try killing him.

**I killed him. And I tried killing him again.**

_He said those words like as if it meant nothing. _

_He said it like as if his 'death' means nothing. _

It made me so angry, so furious and so _sad_. The air around me became so tense and thick that I found it harder to breath. It was like as if I was drowning in all that pain and that feeling of betrayal from the person whom I trusted even pulled me down deeper. I was pulled down deeper as I fought to reach the surface. I fought with it and raised my hand to reach out.

I tried to reach out … but no hand took mine, no hand appeared to help. No hand to help me get out. There was no hand because there was _no one_.

The _one whom I could depend on_ at a time like this _was gone_.

He _never_ even _existed_.

And if he ever did live, he was _dead now_.

He _is_ now _dead_ _to me_.

He _no longer lives_.

**He no longer exists. He is dead. Tyki is dead.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alyce, are you alright? Where is Tyki?" asked Lilia.

"Never mention his name again, Lilia, especially at the order. Promise me this. Please promise me that you will never mention his name again to me and to the people at the order."

Lilia sensed that there was anger and sorrow in her voice.

'_Alyce is upset. She and Tyki probably had a fight,' thought Lilia._

"I promise, Alyce."

"Pack your things then. We're heading out to the order. I'll explain to you on the way."

Lilia did as said but she didn't pack much to give room for her doll. She didn't want it to get dirty while traveling and Alyce had told her that she will probably get a new uniform so a few clothes will do.

After packing and fixing things, they walked to the train station.

The order was far from where they were so it took two days before they reached the place where it was.

While heading there, they met two exorcists. One of them was a red head with an eye patch named Lavi while the other was named Krory.

Lilia thought that the red head was really weird since he suddenly started acting crazy or strange after saying, 'strike' when he saw Alyce.

_He then called Alyce pretty. I guess people react differently depending on the personality. I've heard other people compliment her but in a different way. I remember that Tyki often described her as a beautiful lady even if he knew that she doesn't like being called a lady. It was amusing whenever they fight because of that. I miss those times. I miss Tyki. I want him to return even if he was the reason Alyce became so upset. I want them to get along again like the usual but I can't do a thing unless I found out why they fought in the first place. I know it had something to do with what Tyki told her after I left the room. I only heard one word though and I wonder what it was. Noah._

The two exorcists kindly accompanied Alyce and Lilia to the order. They passed through the gate and then went straight to Komui's office except for Krory who went somewhere else.

When they came in, Komui was asleep. Lavi whispered something to his ear and then Komui suddenly woke up and shouted while bringing out a very big drill and other things people don't even want to know what. He then dropped it when he came back to his senses and finally noticed who was there.

"Alyce!" said a surprised and confused Komui. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"You_ worked_ here."

"She did?" asked Lavi.

"I did work here … for around two years."

"And then you disappeared after that."

"You don't need to cover that up Komui by saying I disappeared. I left on my own. Nobody took me by force or made me leave. You could say I ran away. That is much closer to the truth."

"Why did you _run away_?" asked Komui.

"Is it that unusual for someone who was practically forced here to not run away?"

"Well she has a point. She wasn't the only one who ran away from the order, General Cross did try many times to avoid the order," said Lavi.

"He still did his job and he's back now," said Komui.

"When I said I ran away, it's only from the place. I still did my job as an exorcist. And look I came back as an exorcist with innocence and a new recruit," said Alyce as she showed them two innocence that came from her pocket.

"Welcome back then, Alyce! It's nice to have you back as an ally."

"So if I were an enemy, I'm not welcomed."

"Naturally, but it is really nice to have you back. I'm sure Lenalee would be happy to know that you're here. I'm not sure about Kanda though."

"He won't be."

"Who's the new recruit you brought?"

"I'm Lilia Wynne, Alyce's sister."

"Is that so?" said Komui.

"You were here when?" asked Lavi who finally had the chance to join in the conversation.

"I left more than three years ago and I worked here then for two years."

"Why did you come back?"

"Aren't you glad that two exorcists at least joined the battle? Stop with the questions. I want to go to sleep. Komui-san, is my room still vacant?"

"No, it was destroyed."

"Why?"

"It was either destroyed in one of Komui's experiments or during the battle with akuma," said Lavi.

"You can have new rooms," said Komui.

"Can mine be next to my sister's?" asked Lilia.

"I can fix that," said Komui. "You can rest after I take the innocence and the two of you to Hevlaska."

"Fine."

"Who's that?" asked Lilia.

"You'll see," said Komui.

"I'll come too," said Lavi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"She's Hevlaska?" said a Lilia who was bit scared and nervous.

"She is. Don't worry, she won't harm you," said Lavi.

Hevlaska first checked Lilia's innocence.

"Synchronization rate … 10% … 19% … 30% ... 44% … 52%."

"Well that is good for a kid," said Komui.

Hevlaska then checked on Alyce's.

"9% … 18% … 31% … 47% … 62% … 76% … 94% … 100%."

"A high synch rate," said Komui in a pleased manner and yet there was a bit of doubt to his voice.

"I still trained and fought akuma. Don't sound so surprise."

"Komui-nii, I heard you were here," said Lenalee who appeared. "Alyce!"

"Hi Lenalee."

"Is that really you?" asked Lenalee.

"It is."

"I missed you. They said that you probably died. I'm glad they were wrong," said Lenalee as she hugged Alyce in a tight embrace.

"So I was actually thought dead," said Alyce as she looked at Komui.

"Well, you were gone for more than three years and never had contact with anyone.

"Hello, what's your name? Are you a new exorcist? I'm Lenalee," said Lenalee after she let go of Alyce and faced the little girl.

"I'm Lilia Wynne, Alyce's sister."

"But I thought she only had an older brother," said Lenalee.

"Don't relate me to him. Lilia's the only family I have besides …"

"Besides who?"

"Let's just back. I'm hungry," said Alyce in an attempt to change the topic.

"I'm hungry too," said Lilia. "Can we eat already?"

"I guess you may leave," said Komui. "Alyce, go to my office afterwards."

"Yeah, I will," replied Alyce.

Then the four of them got back then headed to the cafeteria. And when they arrived, a certain long haired samurai was fighting with a white haired boy.

"Hey there Yuu! Moyashi! Come over here and meet the new exorcists or rather new and old exorcist" said Lavi.

"I said, 'Don't call me that!' Baka Usagi!" said Kanda.

"This is Yuu Kanda. You can call him Yuu if you like," said Lavi.

"Baka Usagi!" said Kanda as the tip of his sword was close to Lavi's face. "Don't call me that!"

Lavi then ran for his life while Kanda continued to chase him.

"Sorry about that," said Allen. "It's always like that."

"Even if more than three years passed, he is still the same," said Alyce.

"You met him?" said Allen.

"She did. This is Alyce Wynne. She worked here before. This is Lilia, her sister. She's the new exorcist," said Lenalee.

"Nice to meet you then. I'm Allen Walker," said Allen as he offered to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too," said Alyce as she took his hand.

Allen offered to shake hands with Lilia who accepted. Allen noticed her arm and she noticed his.

"I guess, we're somehow similar," said Allen.

"Yeah. So I'm not the only one," said Lilia.

"Why don't we eat? I'm sure everyone is very hungry," said Lenalee.

Allen's stomach grumbled.

"I guess that's definitely a yes," said Allen.

Everyone laughed.

And then they ordered their food and ate.

"It seems someone catches up with Allen's appetite," said Lavi as he pointed out to the table that was mostly occupied by Allen's food and then Lilia's followed close.

"Well, both of them are parasitic type, Lavi," said Lenalee.

"I know. It's just a bit funny," said Lavi. "Now it's harder to get used to."

After eating, Alyce went to Komui's office.

"So what do you want Komui-san?"

"I've already talked about it with the others."

"About what?"

"You'll be a general since you've got a high synch rate," said Komui.

"I refuse. It's just another way of having someone follow me around or put me in a position where it would be hard to not follow orders."

"Just be glad that you weren't accused of treason for such behavior. And you have no choice to refuse."

"Fine, I accept. I'm very grateful," said Alyce in a sarcastic tone. "So what do you want? I'm sure that's not the only thing you asked me to come here for."

"It's about Lilia."

"What about Lilia?"

"Who is she?"

"My sister."

"You don't have a sister."

"I do now. I took her in."

"So why did you leave the order."

"I said my reasons."

"What's your real reason?"

"I looked for my brother, younger brother."

"I thought he's dead."

"He's alive."

"Then why did you come back?"

"He's here."

"But the only one that age is … Allen Walker."

"If you know then, don't tell. I don't think he'll be that happy."

"Okay, I promise not to tell as long as you do your job."

"I will but can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Lilia can't use her innocence. I tried training her but I guess I'm not the right teacher for her. Is there anyone that can be her teacher?"

"General Nyne and General Zokaro are out for the moment. General Tiedoll is busy training someone else and General Cross…"

"No way in hell! Anyone but him!"

"She'll have to put up with a general to be then. He has a high synch rate enough to be a general but for some reasons, he wasn't made one yet."

"Who?"

"Allen Walker."

"Aren't there anyone else?"

"There is General Cross."

"Fine, Allen will do."

"I think it will do good since they have the same type of innocence."

"Yeah, I'll tell Lilia."

"And I'll inform Allen."

She then left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After I had been assigned as general, I went straight to my room to sleep. Lilia had already been asleep in hers. I closed my eyes to sleep and after awhile I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the streets. Why am I here? As far as I can remember, I was in my new room at the order. It must be a dream.

I continued to walk and then from day, it suddenly turned to night. It was dark just like before. The streets are familiar. It is almost the same as when I met Tyki.

I stopped. Would I meet him here? I don't think I want to go on farther. I thought for awhile but my curiousness made me continue to walk on the same route at the same pace.

How weird? I just realized that it wasn't raining like before and the street lights are brighter than any should be normally. It wasn't the same and yet I was still curious what would happen if I reach the point where I met them.

I continued to walk and saw the same scene where I saw him holding the child. I looked closer. He is not holding her. He was holding something else but I could not see clearly.

I looked on the ground and saw Lilia on the ground unmoving. There were no wounds on her but from what I saw, I knew she is dead.

Had I been gone too long? I should have done the same routine to avoid this. Tears streamed down my face. This is just a dream, right?

"So I had a witness this time. It's a pity that you're such a beautiful lady but I can't let you live. I can't show you mercy. A Noah can't when he has to kill. We were born this way," said Tyki as he walked closer.

I stood frozen when I know I should move.

"I'll make it less painful at least. I'll rip your heart out fast like I did with the others."

This person is not Tyki. He's a different person. Tyki wouldn't kill Lilia. He wouldn't say such words but it is the truth. The Tyki I had known never existed. He was just playing with us to please him.

"How unsual? Are you not scared? Why aren't you moving? Any person would have screamed or ran away when they hear that they'll be killed."

"I'm not afraid. This is just a dream."

"Believe what you will then."

He came closer and then his hand went passed through and held my heart.

"You know I killed your brother almost like this. The only difference is that I made a hole in his heart. Would you like to have it the same or different?"

Images of the scene where Allen was almost killed by Tyki showed.

"Goodbye, Alyce."

I woke up suddenly and wondered what the dream was about. I was sitting up and staring into space and then I remembered. It was just suppose to be a dream yet it felt so real, I actually thought he was going to kill. And yet he is going to kill me since I'm an exorcist while he's a Noah. Tears streamed down my face when I didn't really want to cry.

I have to accept the fact that he's a Noah and he will very much kill us without hesitation.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:47 in the morning. I tried sleeping again but I couldn't so I changed clothes and then walked around the order to try and remember the place. I walked for half an hour until I got lost. Where am I?

I looked around and found myself in a place I haven't been to yet. I continued to walk and bumped into someone. Both of us fell to the ground and then I looked up to the person who apologized to me. It was Allen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got hungry and tried to find the cafeteria but I ended up getting lost," said Allen.

I laughed and then said, "It is understandable that I'd get lost but you've been here recently and for a year."

"I'm sorry then for getting lost."

"It's fine. At least I finally saw someone. Can you try finding it there then? Where are we by the way?"

"I don't know."

"So how are we going to find the way back?"

"We'll continue walking around?"

"I guess that's the current choice."

We continued to walk for half an hour until we reached the cafeteria. Jerry then cooked us up some breakfast.

"Hey Alyce, where were you? I knocked at your door but you weren't there. I came to give you your uniform. It's finished. It looks nice but I can't believe you didn't tell us even if it was expected that you were going to be a general," said Lenalee.

"You are?" asked Allen.

"Yes."

"So Alyce is a general now?" asked Lavi. "Why didn't you tell us?" he said in a manner that a child would when they don't get what they want.

"I didn't really like the position so I'm not into saying it out loud like an announcement to everyone."

"But it will be announced."

"I'm hating it even more."

"Change into your uniform after eating. I want to see the new general in her uniform," said Lavi.

"No way am I wearing that."

"But you will," Lavi said it in such a way as if he's scheming something that it actually made me worried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So you've become a general," said Cross in a mocking manner.

"Regrettably."

"So what brings you here, General Wynne? You say you don't like it and here you are wearing your uniform as one."

"It's not like I have a choice. That idiotic rabbit threw a bucket of water at me every time I change. He didn't stop until I wore this uniform."

_Half an hour ago …_

_I went to my room because a certain idiotic rabbit spilled his drink on me 'accidentally'. I took a shower and changed into my clothes._

_I went towards the door and left the box Lenalee gave me on the bed untouched._

_I opened the door and took a step outside._

_A bucket of water was thrown at me._

_I was soaking wet and cold.  
><em>

"_Lavi!"_

_I looked around, he was nowhere in sight. I went back inside my room and changed into my clothes._

_I opened the door slowly and waited to see if anything would drop._

_Nothing._

_Or so I thought._

_As I was heading outside, water was thrown at me again. And the water was much colder this time.  
><em>

"_Idiot rabbit!"_

_I went to my room, all of my clothes are wet now except for one and my uniform. I can't let it get wet so I wore the uniform hesitantly. I am so going to kill that rabbit._

_I went out and didn't get wet this time._

"_Told you, I could make you wear it," said Lavi._

"_Idiot rabbit! Now most of my clothes are wet."_

"_You should have just worn it at once."_

_I ran after him and beat the hell out of him. He got beaten up good._

"_That hurts."_

"_Serves you right."_

_I then walked away._

Just remembering the incident made me annoyed.

"I can actually imagine the scenario," said a laughing Cross.

"Stop laughing."

"I'll try. So what brings you here, General. Is it about your brother?"

"How? …"

"Timcampy saw and showed me your conversation with Komui."

"Don't tell or show anyone," I said threateningly.

"I won't but what is in it for me."

"Don't start that on me. You haven't changed in years."

"Well you did change and have become quite a pretty lady."

"Don't call me that."

"You could give that as payment."

"Hell No!"

"So what do you want?"

"Can I borrow Timcampy? I want to see certain events."

"I guess you can but what is in it for me."

"You know it is better that he doesn't know."

"That still has nothing to do with me."

"I'll buy you wine but only one."

"Can't you have a drink with me instead?"

"I don't like to drink."

"Stay here, just for awhile then and keep me company."

"No way! You're about to leave anyway."

"Why would I?"

"You wouldn't be Cross if you didn't. You're as sick of this place as I am."

"Difference is that I can leave and you won't."

"Yeah so don't rub it in."

"Should I rub in something else?"

"You're sick."

"I feel just fine."

"Go to hell."

"I am the demon himself."

"Hell I know," said Alyce as she stormed out of the room with Timcampy.

"She hasn't change much at all except for her looks. I should try getting a room alone with her."

"I can still hear you! No way in hell!" said Alyce.

"We are in hell."

"And that is why it's a NO!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Timcampy started showing me the events that happened when he was with General Cross and Allen and the events at the order. I can't believe that he'd do that (this is false since it is him, it is definitely believable).

I rather hate Cross even more for what he did by treating Allen that way. If only he didn't know, I'd love to get back at him and exorcise that demon. Hell is everywhere he walks.

I only looked at a few events, about two or three or something like a summary of it. And just looking at it could make me throw up. That general is way too much of a womanizer.

I looked at the time Allen came to the order and then saw the time he met a Noah. Her name is Road. She's a Noah like Tyki. She had the same golden eyes, crosses on the forehead and the same skin tone when in that form.

I didn't bother much with all the details as to what happened, only a few. I had it played fast-forward and my eyes could follow fine. I had Timcampy stop and play it normally if I'd taken an interest on a particular event.

"Stop and play that slowly, well not too slow, average."

Tyki was in his Noah form. He killed the exorcist named Suman and then destroyed Allen's innocence. He held out a tease and placed a hole in Allen's heart. It ended just like that.

I heard the truth more than enough so I didn't go all emotional like last time.

Timcampy had been with General Cross after that. The golem didn't show me so it means he had it blocked. The next thing that I saw was when Cross appeared with Maria at the scene where Allen fell.

I watched the battle and saw General Cross firing shots at a Noah. It was Tyki when he had gone out of control.

After that was the scene where the earl escaped with Tyki and then the ark was disintegrating.

Allen was in a room that belonged to the Fourteenth and then the song was played.

I didn't bother much with watching any further. I could just ask them myself. I was just confirming certain events. And besides, I can't understand on my own by just watching. I wasn't there so I decided who should I ask that can be relied upon.

I wanted to know more about the Noahs. And based on what I've seen, there are only a few exorcists who encountered them most of the time. There is Allen, Kanda, Krory, Lavi, Lenalee and General Cross. There are others but they won't know much.

It would be a bit awkward for me to just ask Allen. So he's out.

Kanda would just glare or shout.

General Cross … is out of the question.

Lenalee would answer my questions but she asks too much and I don't think she'll be happy to remember those thoughts.

And Lavi … is a bookman apprentice. I think he'll do. He knows a lot even if he puts up the act of a fool. He might ask like Lenalee but he is a bookman and I can get away by saying that I needed to learn about things as a general. I could try that with Lenalee but she knows me a bit so she'll still ask. Lavi doesn't know me that well so it's fine. I can work something out.

I'll ask the idiotic rabbit for questions even if I would gladly cook him up for dinner instead after what he did. Well, I could use that on him so he won't ask too much.

***At Komui's office …**

"You called for me?" asks Allen.

"Yes," said Komui. "Sit down."

"Is it a mission?" asked Allen.

"Something like that," said Komui while smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Allen with a bit of fear as to what he's planning.

"I'll be asking you to train an exorcist."

"Isn't that the job of the generals?"

"It is but General Nyne and General Zokaro are out. General Tiedoll is training someone. And General Cross … can't be her mentor."

"How about Alyce?"

"It was she who requested someone else teach Lilia since she isn't that experienced yet as the others. And since she is like a guardian or sister to Lilia, she can't give her the training she needs. As I've said, three generals are busy and General Cross … she strongly refused him to come close or be in the same room as Lilia."

Allen then thought what would happen if General Cross did try to train the six year old. He hit his head to stop the thought. He was idiotic enough by trying to imagine it.

"You're one of our best exorcists and you have the same innocence so I'm sure you'll do fine. Don't tell me you'd allow her to be trained by him."

"Fine I will," said Allen as he tried to put the thought that Komui suggested if he refused.

"You may start then at once if you can."

_***Kylie: If anyone can recall Alyce had ran away from the order more than three years ago.**_

_**Allen: While I came months ago saying I was sent by General Cross who was thought to be dead since he hasn't been heard from for three years.**_

_**Lavi: Both disappeared at the same year? Isn't that a bit suspicious?**_

_**Komui: Actually the same month too. There were actually other rumors besides them being thought dead. Lenalee didn't know about it since I didn't want her to hear such rumors.**_

_**Alyce: What rumors were those?**_

_**Lenalee: I actually heard; I just wanted to believe instead that you disappeared.**_

_**Komui suddenly went out of control and tried to look for the person who would say such things to his sister.**_

_**Lavi: What was it? Tell us already. I want to know.**_

_**Allen: I'm a bit curious too.**_

_**Lenalee: They err… eloped.**_

_**Lenalee blushed after saying those words and Allen was a bit embarrassed too while Lavi laughed so hard and continuously that he couldn't breathe. He was practically lying on the ground while Alyce was so angry and embarrassed at the same time.**_

_**Alyce: What the hell! Who thought of such an outrageous rumor! I'd skin him alive. I was like only seventeen years old.  
><strong>_

_**Cross: What's so wrong with that? I think it would be fun.**_

_**Alyce: I'd skin you alive!**_

_**Cross: Go on then. You'll enjoy what you'll see underneath.**_

_**Allen: Master!**_

_**Alyce: Can somebody please just kill him!**_

_**Kylie: Just bear with it for now, Alyce. And thank you for all those that gave a review. I'm so happy! I hope you'll like the upcoming chapters. I'll do my best.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Lavi."

"What is it, General Wynne?" said Lavi.

"It's Alyce," I said in a slightly annoyed tone yet there was a bit of childishness to it since I tried to keep up with his playful ways.

"Ok, Alyce. What do you want to know?" said Lavi in a cheerful tone.

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"I can't think much of other reasons why'd you'd come here while acting that way."

"Let's get straight to business then."

"So what do you want to know about?"

"I want to know about the Noah. I know that they have a dark skin tone, crosses on their foreheads and golden eyes. I know they have powers of their own, different from each other. They're part of the earl's family. They do as he says. Aside from that, I don't really know much."

"You actually know quite a lot. Where did you get this information?"

"I saw it from Timcampy."

"What about them do you exactly want to know?"

"Can you describe them individually? What can they do? And what happened at the ark when you encountered them. Tim wasn't able to see all."

"If I answer your questions, can I get a kiss?" said Lavi in a playful manner.

"You're almost the same as Cross. He's only worst."

"Come on. A kiss on the cheek will do. It doesn't have to be on the lips. A kiss from such a cute girl would be nice."

"It depends on what you can tell me."

"Fine."

Lavi started describing the Noahs that they met and how. After that he told her of the events at the ark. He described everything in detail just as a Bookman should.

It wasn't a wonder that he is an apprentice to one. His act on playing foolishly just deceived most people. And it's quite funny that he's called an idiot when he's so smart. He knows history better than any of us. It's his fault though.

He ended after an hour of talking.

"So can I get it?"

"No."

"You're mean and unfair."

"It's payback for what you did."

"But you already beat me up for that."

"You deserve it both ways. And I haven't forgiven you fully yet."

He put on such a sad face that it made me laugh. He was acting like a child.

I went closer to him while pretending that I was going to punch him on the face.

He closed his eye and then it widened after what I did. I kissed him on his head and played with his hair.

"You're like a younger brother."

"What? Why …" said Lavi in surprise but I stopped him before he continued.

I took his bandanna and ran off with it.

"Hey, give that back!" said Lavi in a childish tone.

"I don't want to."

"Give it!"

"You really are similar in a way."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"No one."

"Give that back."

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

We ran around the order until we collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion.

"Can I see what's beneath the eye patch?"

"No!"

"Then I won't give this back."

"Alyce!" said Lavi still in a tone like a child.

"Promise you won't tell what I did but then again you won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I won't so give it back."

"Oops! I dropped it while running."

"Alyce! My hair would be in the way again."

"It looks fine."

"Where did you drop it?"

"I can't remember."

"Help me find it."

"I don't feel like it."

"You're mean."

"You are too."

"How?"

"You're a liar."

"I didn't lie."

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Recently."

"About what?"

"About losing it."

"Then where is it now?"

"Behind you."

He looked behind him and saw Tim holding it up.

He tried to get it but Tim just flew higher.

"You can drop it, Tim," said Cross who suddenly appeared.

Timcampy did as said and dropped it.

Lavi caught it then said, "Thanks."

"Why'd you do that? I was just getting back at him."

"Stop the childish games for now, General Wynne. Come to my room," said General Cross in a serious tone.

"No."

"Come if you don't want me to tell them."

"Fine but I'm bringing him with me."

"Suit yourself."

"What is going on?" asked a confused Lavi.

"You'll find out when we're there," said General Wynne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***Lavi's point of view**

_I didn't expect her to do that. I actually thought that she was going to hit me instead. She's right though that I won't tell anyone or tease her about it since she just treated me like a child. I would be the one teased instead so I won't do it. _

_I am eighteen years old almost nineteen in a few months but she is still older so that explains why I'm just like a little brother to her. I really can't expect much and I shouldn't. She is just ink on paper, supposedly._

_She suddenly ran off with my bandanna after taking it. Who is older again?_

_I ran after her for it anyway and it took awhile before the running ended._

_After that General Cross suddenly appeared and told her to come into his room. His tone was serious so it has nothing to do with things related to the rumors. She also understood it and went back to her more serious mode._

_I wondered what it was about though. What did he mean by that? What was that something that Alyce didn't want known? I followed after her to find out._

***Lilia's point of view**

I woke up and changed clothes after a shower. I wore the uniform Lenalee gave me yesterday. I went out of my room while carrying my doll and knocked at Alyce's door. She wasn't there just like yesterday. My stomach grumbled; I was hungry so I went to the cafeteria and ordered my food. I had left Cordelia (my doll) inside my room since I didn't want food to get spilled on her. I went back to my room after eating to get her.

As I was heading out the door to try and look for Alyce, Allen was standing outside.

"Do you need anything?"

"Has Alyce told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

How weird? Alyce isn't one to forget things like that. She probably was in a rush or busy with something. Alyce was also often busy when she had a job. I felt a bit lonely but I can take this. I'll be strong so I can help Alyce.

"I'll be something like a mentor to you. I'll help you train and find ways to activate your innocence."

"She didn't tell me but it's fine. I'm happy that you'll be my teacher. What should I call you?"

"Allen will do just fine."

"So when do we start?"

"We could right now."

"Okay."

We went inside the training room. I placed Cordelia on the seat there and then we started training. He taught me the basics first on how to fight.

***Allen's point of view**

Lilia is a fast learner but she still can't activate her innocence. We took a break after hours of training. We don't really know each other that well yet so we took the time to know each other during break.

"We already know each other's name so we can just ask anyone what we want to know."

"I heard that Alyce only had an older brother. What is your relation to her if you don't mind my asking?"

"She took me in when I was four. She is actually like a mother to me since she worries most of the time but she is also like a sister and a friend. I don't really have any family left besides her since my parents are already dead. Do you have any family left, Allen?"

"My new family is the order. I used to have a father named Mana who took me in years ago. We weren't really related but just like you, we were a family. He died more than three years ago and after that, General Cross took me in. He was something like a teacher."

"Alyce told me that he used to be her mentor too."

I guess that could explain why she was so against having Cross as her mentor. She experienced it herself.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes. Alyce told me that we were going to stay here for a long time so I don't have to worry about leaving again."

"What had your life been like before coming here?"

"We traveled most of the time since Alyce was avoiding the order. She had been looking for her younger brother."

"She has one?"

"Yes, but that's all I know since she rarely talks about her family."

"You really like that doll, don't you? I always see you carrying it around."

"Cordelia is my favorite. I wouldn't dare part with her."

"So that's her name. Who gave it to you?"

"Alyce's friend. He is very nice to me but he and Alyce had a fight before we left."

Her voice seemed sad after saying that. She probably didn't like the fact that they fought.

"What's his name?"

"I can't tell. Why is your hair white?"

Her voice tried to be cheerful and hinted that she doesn't want to talk about him any further.

"I was cursed along with my eye because I did something I shouldn't have."

She continued to ask questions about me instead. She was somehow avoiding the topic about Alyce's friend. Who was he? Why did Lilia try to avoid talking about him? I wanted to ask lots of questions out of curiosity but I know it wasn't my place to ask so I stopped thinking about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So what do you want?" said Alyce in a harsh and disrespecting tone.

"I'll tell you after a while. Wait first."

Cross took out a small hammer and hit Lavi in the head. He fell unconscious after that.

"What did you do that for?"

"I don't really want anyone to listen."

"I thought you said that it's fine if I brought someone with me."

"I said it's fine but I didn't say that he has to be conscious."

"So what do you want?"

"You'd seen it, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So don't think twice about killing him when you see him again."

"If you're talking about yourself then I wouldn't mind not hesitating."

"Stop pretending you don't know since you know that Noah very well. You can't forget him that easily since you've been meeting him for quite some time when you left the order."

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard about your disappearance or rather about your running away so I tried locating you to know what trouble you've dragged yourself into. I saw that you were working different jobs then after that your life with the kid and the Noah. He didn't seem to have any plan on killing you yet so I didn't bother much but now is different."

"You looked for me?"

"I had someone look for you. That would be tiring if I did it myself and besides I had something else to do."

"Why bother doing that?"

"What the student does reflect on their master. You're about to die if you don't remove that feeling."

"I hate him. I loathe him. How am I going to die with feelings like that?"

"You're really going to die if you are that way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're practically lying to yourself."

"I am not."

"I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying or not."

"You don't know me to well then."

"I guess you're not aware of it then. You've become quite a lady and you didn't even notice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't just hesitate in killing that Noah when you meet in the battlefield."

"Of course I won't."

"Don't go dying then after all the things I've taught you."

"Yeah I won't and your teachings sure have greatly helped," said Alyce in a sarcastic tone.

"You still haven't learned to respect your elders, damn brat."

"I'm not a damn brat. And I know how to respect my elders, you just don't deserve it."

Lavi finally woke up and heard the two Generals fighting like children.

"What's going on?" asked Lavi.

"Oh, so the idiot rabbit finally woke up. It was longer than usual."

"That's cause you hit him hard with that little hammer of yours. I can't believe that you actually kept that all those years."

"It brings back good memories."

"It brings back hell of a memory."

"What is going on?"

"She's just fighting with her ex about the past."

"You are not my ex!"

"I'm not lying."

"Well you were my ex but …"

Cross laughed hysterically at Lavi's confused and surprised reaction.

"You're making him misunderstand. You're just my ex-teacher or mentor. Lavi, please don't misunderstand."

"Okay, sorry about that," said Lavi as he was slowly absorbing the words he just heard.

"Seriously though, Cross, stop making such statements that make people misunderstand."

"It's not my fault they misunderstand."

"I'll be leaving then," said Alyce and then faced the rabbit, "Lavi, I'm not sure you'd want to stay here. Does your head still hurt?"

"A little but I … would gladly leave," said Lavi as he followed Alyce outside the door. His head hurts not only because of the hit but also from processing such information.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine but why did you take me with you when I was just unconscious most of the time?"

"He generally does not attempt anything when someone else is there most of the time. He doesn't really like you so it ruined his mood. I'm thankful that he didn't do what he often did when we were almost alone (Timcampy was often there). Thanks for coming and sorry that you got hit in the head. And please do stop misunderstanding; nothing ever happened except for his annoying statements that drives me mad."

"I guess I'm fine with it but can I know what happened?"

"No. That was the reason he hit you for."

"Tell me."

"No."

"You're being unfair again," said Lavi in a childish voice.

"You should have noticed that I always am."

"You're so mean."

"I know."

He pouted like a child and his face showed a disappointed look of a child when an adult breaks a promise. It actually made me want to tease him more so I did something surprising again that I know will silence him.

I went closer and kissed him on the cheek this time. His visible jade green eye widened and his face showed a slight tint of pink. He was both surprised and embarrassed like a child.

"What's the surprised look for? I thought you wanted that."

"Did you really just do that?"

"I did that to silence you. So keep that mouth of yours shut. I was fine doing that since you're only like a younger brother to me. Stop asking questions for now since I don't feel like it."

"You're really Cross's apprentice."

"And you're bookman's apprentice. If word got out that is related to anything like this, you know what will happen."

"Yeah I know."

His voice became serious. It was still Lavi but he was annoyed and angry for what I did. Because the moment word got out that I kissed him or the other way (rumors have a tendency to alter the truth), they might leave the order earlier than expected or he might get scolded and lectured by Bookman and then do added work. Lavi is after all getting attached when he shouldn't be so he wouldn't want to leave.

We were in silence for a few minutes after that.

I didn't really mean to anger or annoy him that way. I just did that to keep him silent for now and tease him but I just drew unwanted attention.

"Lavi? Are you angry?"

"No. I did earn a kiss so I'm happy and fine with the fact that only the two of us knows," said Lavi with his usual act and look on his face.

He recovered fast thanks to his acting. I can't tease him much anymore since he put on the mask again. I frowned a bit and thought of something that could make it slip.

"That's good then but you really need to lessen your fake smiles, they're much nicer when real. And don't think too much from the kiss, I only like you as a younger brother."

He knows that I know about his fakes smiles and the more I emphasized on that fact, it slightly annoys him. We've only known each other after all for a few days.

I then left him alone and went to my room.

I suddenly remembered that I forgot to tell Lilia about Allen being her mentor.

I then knocked on her door, she wasn't there.

Lenalee was passing by and greeted me with her usual smile. I greeted back then asked her if she'd seen Lilia. She told me that she saw Allen walking with her to the training room. I then said goodbye and left her.

Allen must have told Lilia about it when I was away. They are probably training right now.

I went to the training room and saw Allen acting like an older brother while teaching her.

I want to badly tell him that I'm his sister but things don't work out easily that way. I can't tell him yet even if I wanted to.

Seeing the look on people's faces here made me understand a bit now why the order is called their home. It had only been a few days but I feel at home like they are. I don't feel as tensed as I was in the past when I had been running away because right now, there's no reason to run away.

Lenalee has been like a younger sister. Komui is like an eccentric older brother. Lavi is a very naughty little brother that gets on your nerves yet fun to tease when the roles get reversed. Kanda is the quiet and easily angered type that tries to look cold and distant but in reality, he cares.

Allen is a kind and strong one that it worries you. He is somehow naïve because of his kindness. And his strength makes him go too far that it does worry you. And as much as I want to deny it, Cross is a bastard father who gets drunk most of the time and hits on women but still protects you and worries for you in his own ways even if it does not show.

There are other people at the order but I haven't met all of them yet or know them quite well. My mind changed about the place. I'm happy that I'm back and I'm hoping that I won't regret this decision. I only knew the ones I mentioned well even if it were just a few days because of looking at the past events through Timcampy and my past stay in the order.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***Lavi's point of view**

Alyce did explain why she dragged me with her but it is still unfair that she won't tell me anything so I kept on asking and asking.

She seemed annoyed and then amused when she thought of something. She came closer and did something I didn't expect her to dare. She kissed me on the cheek.

My face flushed a light shade of pink. I was surprised and a bit … Come on, who wouldn't react that way when a pretty lady like her kisses you even if it was only on the cheek. She is very pretty.

Alyce told me that her reason for doing that was to silence me and it did work. She said that she only thinks of me as a younger brother so I shouldn't bother much with that and I wouldn't, she is just ink on paper. Well, that is what I'm supposed to think anyway.

I then tried to go to my usual character to tease her but she suddenly made me realize that if anyone did hear about such an incident, I would get into trouble. We would either leave or I'd be lectured/scolded and given lots of work. Those are some of the things I don't want to happen.

I felt a bit angry for what she did. We were in silence then for a few minutes until she spoke up. She didn't mean to do it that way so I returned to my usual character but she see through it and then she leaves.

***At the training room…**

"Alyce!" said Lilia as she rushed to Alyce and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing, Lilia?"

"I'm doing fine. I still can't activate my innocence though. So Allen's teaching me how to fight."

"It seems like you've been training for hours. Would you like to join me? I'm heading to the cafeteria to eat."

"I am hungry."

"Me too."

The three of them then headed to the cafeteria. Allen ordered a lot as usual and Lilia came close.

"General Wynne, Komui-nii is asking for you in his office," said Lenalee.

"Okay, but didn't I say that I like it better if you call me Alyce."

"Okay, let's go then Alyce. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Lenalee. Let's go."

They walked to Komui's office.

"So what do you want?"

"I'll be sending the two of you on a mission. It isn't really far, just a few towns away. There had been a large number of akuma there lately. You can read more about it on the train. It leaves in less than half an hour so please get ready fast."

"Yes, sir."

We rode the train and read about the mission on the way. We first checked inside the inn after arriving and met with the finder waiting for us.

"There doesn't seem to be any akuma. Are you sure that this is the right place?"

"It seems they forgot to tell you. The akuma only attack at night," said the finder.

"There are still a few more hours before night comes."

"Why don't we have a look around the town then?" asked Lenalee.

"There really isn't anything much to do. We could try asking witnesses while we're at it."

Everyone agreed on the idea so we walked around the town until night came. And when it did, akuma started appearing and attacking people just as it was reported. Lenalee activated her dark boots.

My innocence takes the form of a bracelet on both wrists when they are not activated. It changes into two daggers that I hold on both hands when I activate it. I had it changed onto that form. Its real ability is to hide my presence. That was the reason why no one was able to find me all those years with the exception of Cross. And it was also the reason why Hevlaska wasn't able to tell that my synch rate reached that level.

That ability helps me well when I battle akuma. I beat them easily since they can't see me or sense that I'm coming to attack. I don't get injured much except when I'm careless which I try not to be. We ended quickly after half an hour and rested in the inn. Lenalee fell asleep quickly when we reached our rooms. She had been exhausted but not injured. I was also exhausted but I wasn't really that sleepy yet. I was about to close my eyes when a knock disturbed me. I opened the door and found the finder standing there with a worried expression.

"General Wynne, there's a problem. I know both of you are tired. I apologize for the disturbance but …"

"Slow down. And it's fine. What's the problem?"

"The number of akuma you encountered was strange. It was only half of the usual. Another batch is attacking again and thrice the number you've encountered just now ... and there was a Noah with them. We've contacted the order to send back up."

"Okay, wait there I'll just wake up Lenalee."

I went back inside the room and woke up Lenalee.

"What is it?" asked Lenalee who was still sleep.

"There are more akuma and a Noah. Someone will be sent as back up but we need to fight at once. There a lot more than usual, thrice the number we've encountered."

She hurriedly got up and then we went out to fight the akuma.

We were tired but there is no rest during a battle. The only rest anyone will get is death. And no one wants that so we continued to fight even if exhausted.

We killed a quarter of them and are still fighting. The Noah the finder saw wasn't anywhere in sight. I'm not sure if we're in luck but that is just hoping. The Noah could possibly show up any time.

The one they sent was Lavi. He came through a door from the ark. He activated his innocence and started fighting with us. Half an hour passed and more than half was killed. The Noah appeared to join the battle, it was Tyki.

"Surprised to see me?" said Tyki as he walked towards me.

"How can you see me?" I asked since I know that my innocence is supposed to hide my presence.

Lavi and Lenalee were busy fighting the akuma. I was too but Tyki had them leave the two of us alone.

"You're tired. You can't seem to hide yourself as well as before anymore."

"Why'd you ask them to leave?"

"So I can have a talk with you."

"What is there to talk about?"

"A lot so can you show yourself now? I only sense that you're there. I don't see much."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's pointless doing it. It only tires you out."

I stopped hiding my presence. He was right that doing that is pointless since he knows I'm there.

"How surprising, you're a general now. I didn't expect that."

"If you're surprised about that then you're not expecting this."

I said that as I attacked him with my innocence. The first hit left a cut on his sleeve, the rest he dodged so easily that it annoyed me.

"You really are intent on killing me. Too bad though the feeling isn't mutual."

"Why aren't you fighting back?"

I was furious at him. He only dodges but never attacks.

"It would be unfair to fight you when you're injured and tired. I'd fight with you on equal ground."

"Trying to be a gentleman again? It's useless since you're clearly a murderer."

"But aren't you going to be as well when you kill me?"

"Who says I'll kill you? You'd just be escaping the consequences. You need to pay for the things you'd done and dying isn't the way."

He seemed surprised by what I said then smiled.

"Is that so?" he said with a wide grin on his face that it creep me out.

"You'd be living in hell for years with no escape."

"Are you really going to do that?" he asked.

"Alyce!" Someone called out my name as a large hammer tried to hit Tyki. He dodged it though like he did with mine.

"Are you alright?" asked Lavi.

"I'm fine, just tired."

I looked around. There were no more akuma and Tyki was gone.

"You're wounded."

"It'll heal. Where's Lenalee? What happened?"

"Lenalee is being treated at the order. She was brought there through the ark. We already defeated the akuma when you suddenly disappeared with Tyki. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing much. Let's go back then. I'm tired."

My head hurt, I was feeling dizzy and then lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was already in the infirmary. Lenalee was sleeping on the bed beside mine while Lavi was resting by my side. He fell asleep while sitting and waiting for us to wake up. Allen was there too, sitting close to Lenalee while Komui was on the other side. I noticed that Lilia was also there with her doll at my other side. She fell asleep too. I have such a cute little sister. I patted her head and kissed her on the head. Her eyes opened.

"Alyce you're awake."

"I am so how long was I out?"

"Just a day."

Lavi woke up when he heard us talking.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

He was worried just as Lilia. They have the same expression. I played with his hair and kissed him on the head like Lilia.

"I feel all better. Thanks for the help."

There was a surprised sound that came from Allen since he saw what I did. Komui woke up as well then Lenalee followed. She wondered what it was all about and asked.

"What's wrong, Allen? You want one too?"

I got up and gave him a hug then kissed him on the head like I did with the other two. He was surprised and embarrassed.

Komui and Lenalee were surprised by what I did too.

"I guess it's unfair if I leave you out of it."

I went to them. I hugged the both of them and then gave Lenalee as well a kiss on the head too.

They were all surprised by what I did.

"Who are you and what did you do with Alyce?" asked a suspicious Komui.

"What's so wrong about that? I just felt like it. All of you are like family, aren't you?"

"You sure have changed, Alyce. I really was surprised," said Lenalee while smiling. Her brother was still suspicious of Alyce.

"Is that really her? She must have been hit hard by Tyki."

Lenalee scolded her brother for saying that. I didn't even receive a single hit from Tyki.

"Come on, Lenalee. The usual Alyce won't do that."

"What is the usual Alyce?" asked a curious Lavi.

"She'd be all grumpy and try to run away."

"I didn't have a reason to stay then."

"What is your reason now?"

"The order is like home as you call it."

A grumbling sound was suddenly heard. It came from Allen. Everyone looked at him then laughed.

"Sorry, I was just hungry."

"Let's go eat then. I'm hungry."

All agreed then went to the cafeteria.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Alyce." asked Lavi.

"What?"

"During the mission, I overheard you and Tyki when I was fighting near. You weren't really that quiet with your arguments with him. And with the way you talked, you've met him before, haven't you?"

"No."

"He seems to know you though."

"I don't know how he does but I don't know him. Leave me alone for now, Lavi. I'm getting tired."

"But …"

He was cut off by a finder who came towards us.

"Sorry to disturb the two of you but General Wynne is asked to come to the supervisor's office."

"Was it explained why?"

"No, it was not, General Wynne. They just told us to bring you there."

"I'll go."

…

***At Komui's office …**

There were a lot of people there besides the usual. Some people from the central were there.

"What is it this time?" asked Alyce as she came in.

"Have a seat, General Wynne."

"So what do you want with me?"

"Where's General Cross?"

"Why? Has he left?"

"He did and you were the last person he had contact with."

"Well, I don't know where he is."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why do you doubt me?"

"He had this left for you. We can't open it though."

It was a small box and a note was attached to it. I read the note that left my eyes wide open.

"And that is one of the reasons why we think you might know."

_The message read: This is a gift to the new general, my ex-_

"Wait! That is just a misunderstanding. It's not like that."

Timcampy then showed a video of Cross writing the note.

"_There's no space left. Leave it to them to understand."_

"Told you, it wasn't like that. So what's inside?"said Alyce in a slightly annoyed tone since Cross had just left it like that for others to misunderstand.

"We told you that we weren't able to open it."

"That's cause you weren't supposed to open it."

I then looked at the box and then opened it. It wasn't even hard to open as they say. I looked inside. There was a small silver ball. I took it out from the box and then it started to fly. It was a golem. A tag was attached to it that read: _Name it yourself, got tired of thinking anything._

"Do you know why he left you that?" said in a suspicious tone.

"He said it was to congratulate me on becoming a general. This wasn't the first time he gave me a gift so what's weird about him giving me one."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did. He does that for girls most of the time even if he is that way. I'll be leaving then since I'm tired."

"We still haven't finished questioning you."

"I'm done with answering them."

"General …"

The door was slammed shut.

"Alyce!" said Lilia as she clinged to Alyce while holding her doll.

"What is it Lilia?"

"What's that?"

"A golem."

"Where'd you get that? What's its name?"

"From General Cross. I haven't thought of a name yet. What do you think we should name her?"

"How about Yin? The name means silver. And it is a pretty name."

"It is nice. I'm fine with whatever you would want to call her. Keep her for now, I want to sleep."

"Okay."

…

***Tyki's point of view**

_Alyce seems to be doing fine. She's giving it her all into hating me. It's better that way, isn't it? I'm a Noah and she's an exorcist. The years in the past remain in the past. I was just playing an act out of curiosity and a whim. I should stop thinking about them. Nothing good will come from it. It is better to forget … and yet why is it so hard to erase? Why is it so hard to forget?_

…

***Alyce's point of view**

Why wasn't Tyki fighting me seriously? He was acting strange. Oh … Why am I even thinking about that Noah? The Tyki I know is dead. The one I met is a Noah, a coldblooded murderer. They aren't the same. The one I knew was an act while the one I fought with is real. Why did I fall for his lies? I hate him. Cross was right that I am hesitating and I would die because of it.

I should forget those lies, remembering only brings pain. Remembering brings trouble. It could bring my end, my downfall. But it had already brought my downfall; the end isn't there yet only close.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***Lilia's point of view**

Alyce has been acting out of character most of the time. She is often busy too. I don't see much of her. Something's been bothering me since we came but I never got the chance to ask her. I tried last night but she was so tired so I didn't bother.

The next morning, people from the central talked with her since she slammed the door on them last night. It took awhile for her to finish with them and it was already time for my training so my chance to ask keeps getting postponed.

Allen is currently training me again and I still can't activate my innocence. He tries to encourage me by saying that he wasn't able to activate it too when he was my age. It did help me a bit since there are times I felt useless. I strive to do better.

"Why don't we take a short break?" said Allen.

"Okay."

"I'll get something to drink. Wait here."

"Okay."

Allen left the room and after a few minutes. Alyce came in after a few minutes.

"So how's the training?"

"It's fine but Alyce…"

"What is it?"

"There's something I want to ask or rather confirm ever since we got here. I didn't want to assume anything just yet."

"Okay, so what do you want to ask me?"

"Is Allen your younger brother?"

"What brought that thought to your mind?"

"It's not that obvious but you slightly resemble each other and well, it's his arm. I overheard something about your conversation with … your friend when both of you brought me to the orphanage. I didn't mean to listen but I heard that you have a younger brother who had a similar arm as mine."

"It's true I have a younger brother who resembles your arm. I'm not sure though if it is Allen. Don't tell anyone since I'm not sure."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me, Lilia."

"Yes, Alyce. I promise I won't tell."

"Good," said Alyce as she patted Lilia's head while holding her in an embrace. Her face slightly showed a look of sadness.

_I can't have him know yet. It's true that there are only very few possibilities that there is another person besides him with the same description but I can't tell him just like that. I've heard what he's been through and he might not really want the truth. He was abandoned and left alone. I can't just step in like as if that never happened._

A knock came on the door and then it opened. Lenalee came in.

"Alyce, there's another mission for you. The train leaves in an hour. You can ask Komui-nii for other details before you leave."

"Okay. I'll be going then, Lilia. Do your best."

"Yes, Alyce."

After an hour, the train left. Alyce was already inside and the mission was with Kanda. The train reached their destination in complete silence.

*In the order …

"Lilia, can I have a talk with you?" asked Lenalee.

"Okay, but not now. Maybe later after dinner," said Lilia.

"I guess it can wait," said Lenalee.

…

***Lavi's point of view …**

From the way Alyce tried to deny things, she really must have met him in the past. What was there relationship? From the way they spoke, they must have known each other quite well. I could try asking Lilia but I think she might have told her to keep quiet about it since it would be dangerous for both of them if it was known that they've interacted with a Noah at different circumstances besides during battle. I guess I would keep quiet for now and patiently wait for the truth to come itself. As a bookman apprentice, I really shouldn't interfere. I have to just observe and record. I have to remember that they're just ink on paper. I shouldn't be bothered too much.

…

***Lenalee's point of view**

I overheard something I shouldn't have. Is it really true? If it is, should I tell him? Or should I keep quiet? He deserves to know yet do I have a right to tell him?

I'm in no position to tell him. I'm just a friend while she might be related to him.

I'll just have to try and confirm if I heard right.

"Lenalee, what do you want to ask?" said Lilia as she came inside Lenalee's room after knocking.

"Awhile ago when I was heading to the training room, I overheard your conversation. Is it really true that Allen is her younger brother?"

"Alyce said she wasn't sure so please don't tell anyone. I promised her that I won't tell so please do the same."

"Alright, I won't. So it's true then?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alyce came back after the mission with Kanda that lasted for three days. There were only akuma that caused trouble; there was no sight of innocence.

"Welcome back," said Lenalee and Lilia as Kanda and Alyce went inside the order.

"It's nice to be back."

…

***Alyce's point of view **

_I'm really tired from the mission. It wasn't that hard but it was tiring. The trip was so long since the location we came from was very far. I got back to headquarters and was welcomed back by Lenalee and Lilia. There was something that seemed wrong with the way they acted. Had something happened when I was away? I'll just ask them tomorrow when the sun rises. I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep._

A knock came on the door ad woke me up. I opened it to find Lilia with a worried expression. I let her in then closed the door.

"Is there a problem?"

"Lenalee overheard our conversation."

"Is that so? What did she say? How did she react?"

"She was surprised and concerned. I manage to convince her not to tell but I'm not sure how long she'll keep quiet about it."

"Well, if she said that she'll keep quiet then it will be fine for now. Go to sleep and rest. You've still got training tomorrow."

"Alyce."

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you for tonight? I really missed you and it has been so long too."

"Okay, only for tonight though."

"Yes, Alyce. And thank you."

I moved to one side of the bed to give space for Lilia and then we both drifted off to sleep.

…

Only two days had passed and I was sent on a mission again. It was with Allen this time. We already rode the train an hour ago and arrived three hours later. We checked inside the inn and then went outside to meet with the finder then look for possible sight of innocence.

We walked around town and encountered akuma. We activated our innocence and fought them. There weren't that many but they were mostly level twos and a few level threes so it will take very long hours to finish.

"So we meet again, Alyce and it seems you're fighting along with your long lost brother now," said Tyki as he appeared out of nowhere and fought with Alyce.

"Brother? What does he mean by that, Alyce?" said a confused Allen while fighting the remaining level three akuma.

"I don't know what he's talking about either."

"So you haven't told him," said an amused Tyki.

"Haven't told me what?" asked Allen.

"That you're her long lost younger brother that she has been searching for years," said Tyki.

"Keep your lying mouth shut, Noah," said an angry Alyce.

"You say that I have a lying mouth but what about you?" said Tyki as he dodged Alyce's attack on him.

"Is that true, Alyce?" asked a confused Allen.

She didn't answer.

"You don't seem to care to tell your little brother the truth. He's not that important to you then?" said Tyki as he ordered the akuma to attack Allen all at once.

"Damn, you Noah!" said Alyce as she fought her way out and hit the remaining akuma that then exploded and died.

Alyce was unconscious on the floor as she was sent flying out because of the explosion and she was tired from activating her innocence.

"It seems there is a little reunion going on here so I'll take my leave then as to give you privacy," said Tyki as he left.

"Alyce! Alyce! Please wake up! Is it true that you are my sister?" said Allen as he desperately held on to her and tried to wake her up. She was wounded badly and needed medical attention at once. The hospital would be too far so he did something he knows that he shouldn't. He played the song in his mind and a door appeared before them. He hurriedly brought her to the infirmary to be treated. He didn't have permission to just suddenly use the ark but he didn't care.

"She will be fine but it will take awhile before she wakes up."

"I'll wait here."

He was scolded and lectured but was left off since the general survived thanks to what he did.

…

***Allen's point of view**

Is she really my sister? But how? As far as I know, my family had abandoned me ever since I was born. And if it were true, she probably didn't tell me because … who would want to be related to someone like me that had a deformed arm?

"_Haven't told me what?"_

"_That you're her long lost younger brother that she has been searching for years."_

And yet Tyki said that she has been searching for me for years. So which is the truth? If she really had been searching for me, why didn't she tell me when she found me? And why was I even abandoned to begin with? What's the trouble for abandoning me then searching for me?

And if she didn't bother to tell the truth, why was she even looking for me? I can't understand her at all.

And another thing is ... How come Tyki knew? Have they met before?

I looked at her peaceful expression as she slept and asked a request from her even if I know she wouldn't hear.

_Please wake up, Alyce and tell me the truth._

…

***Alyce's point of view**

Why did Tyki have to say that when he's here? Now he knows and probably hates me now since I was part of the family that abandoned him.

Pain and sorrow filled and spread all throughout. I felt a weight pulling me down, trying to drag me beneath the earth. I didn't resist, I risked it and did an attack that could possibly take my life, pull me down deeper and make the weight heavier than it already was.

I was sent flying due to the explosion and then I was about to fall unconscious as I hit the ground.

"_Alyce! Alyce! Please wake up! Are you really my sister?"_

He was worried. Hatred didn't fill his eyes as he held onto me and asked me to wake up. I wasn't really asleep yet though. I was only about to. My eyes were tired and I lost consciousness before I was able to speak with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I opened my eyes and found Allen sleeping. He was sitting on the chair while his head rested on the bed. He must have fallen asleep while waiting. His face looks so serene when he's asleep.

He knows now. What should I do? I'm not allowed to tell him the truth.

_Don't tell him if you don't want her to die._

I don't want to lie but I have to. I don't want her to die. I badly want to tell him yet I can't. It will be hard to avoid but there is a way though so he could stop asking. I don't want to pretend but it is needed to be done.

"Alyce?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Allen. Can't you remember?"

He suddenly became worried after hearing my question.

"I don't know you at all. Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You're in the infirmary. You were wounded during battle. Can you not really remember?"

"I don't and why the hell was I in a battle. Where are my father and older brother?"

"They are at your home."

"Why am I not there?"

"What can you remember about yourself? What's your full name?"

"My name is Alyce Alsworth. I live with my father and older brother ever since my mother died. I am fifteen years old born and born British."

"Isn't your name Alyce Wynne?" said Allen while feeling confused.

"Wynne is my mother's maiden name. How'd you know that?"

"That's what you called yourself."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know but that's what you called yourself when we met."

"Can you please explain why am I here and why was I involved in a battle?"

"You work here. And you're twenty years old not fifteen. You said that you left your home when you were fifteen and after that you worked here for five years."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't recall working here. And why would I leave my home?"

"I am talking about the truth. Why don't you remember?"

"Do you think I would know that? You said I'm twenty years old and I can't even recall what happened in the past five years. And you keep asking that question, it's getting annoying. Is it not obvious that I don't seem to remember? And hell you might actually be fooling me. Bring me back home."

"I am not lying and sorry if I annoy you by asking that question repeatedly. I'm just worried."

"Why the hell should you be worried about me? I don't even know you."

"I already said that I'm Allen, didn't I?"

"I still don't know you."

"I work with you."

"And what type of work would that be?"

"We work as exorcists."

"What the hell's that? You're speaking nonsense."

"I'm not. We take care of the akuma that's harming the people."

"Why am I involved with such things? I'm just an ordinary nobleman's daughter that was supposedly married off when I was fifteen."

"You were?"

"Yeah I was. And if you are indeed telling the truth that five years passed, he probably went and married someone else already. It's a good thing I don't care about him but it must have affected father's business and connections. Can I go home now?"

"You're still recovering."

"So? I need to go home."

"Exorcists aren't allowed to keep contact with friends and relatives outside the order."

"I don't recall being one so tell me where are we?"

"We're at the order."

I got up despite the pain.

"Where's the way out?"

"You're still recovering. Stay in bed."

"No way! I don't like being cooped up in bed."

"I'm afraid you'll have to until you fully recover," said the nurse who suddenly appeared.

"I don't want to."

I got up and ran towards the door. I was about to get out until I was pulled by Allen to stop me from leaving.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"You're still recovering."

"I feel fine. Let go!"

"You're bleeding."

"Am not! Let go!"

"What's the commotion here?" said Lavi as he entered the room.

"Alyce is trying to get out but she's still recovering. Help me place her on the bed."

"Okay."

Lavi helped out.

"Let go!"

They placed me on the bed and held me so that I won't run off.

"Hold her still," said the nurse as she injected something that made me feel sleepy. I calmed down and stopped fighting.

"What happened here?" asked Lavi. "She wouldn't usually try to get out when recovering."

"She can't remember being an exorcist. She thinks that we may be holding her against her will."

"How much did she forget?"

"Five years of her life."

"That's bad."

"I know."

"Do you think she'll remember anything?"

"I'm not sure but I am hoping."

*Allen's point of view

How am I supposed to know the truth now? She can't remember anything. She didn't seem to be lying yet there's a possibility but why should she? Is she avoiding to tell me the truth? And if she is, why?

She didn't seem to be lying so she could be telling the truth about forgetting. And yet why should it matter so much to me if she remembers? It's better this way, right? I don't need to feel the pain of rejection then … yet I long to hear the truth.

Why am I even asking? I'm just kidding myself. I mean who would actually want to have a younger brother like me? I'm cursed, I look older than my age because of this hair, my eye creeps out other people and this arm scares the hell out of people. Who would want to be related to me? That was the reason why I was abandoned to begin with. Why am I even longing to hope that not everyone from my family abandoned me on purpose? I don't even have a family besides Mana and the order yet not every one of them accepts me, only a few.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

***Alyce's point of view**

There was hurt and anger seen in his eyes. I didn't mean to do that yet that's what I did. I lied and caused someone pain. I have a reason yet that is not enough. I'm his older sister, I should have helped him yet I only brought him pain.

All of this is my fault, I should just accept it. No one is to blame but myself. I've done things I shouldn't have.

Tears started slowly streaming down my face. I could no longer stop the feeling of pain, sadness and guilt. I didn't want to cry yet I did.

My chest hurts, it feels so heavy. I didn't want to feel the pain yet it's there.

My wounds from before made the pain worsen until I felt numb. I want it to go away yet it stayed.

I don't want to wake up anymore yet I can't even sleep.

Why do things have to be this way?

I asked even if I knew the answer. Things became this way because of what I did.

"Alyce?" said Lilia with a worried look on her face. I was so engulfed in my thoughts that I forgot that she was here.

"Who are you?" I asked with the same confused look in my eyes.

I didn't want to lie to her but I did.

"I'm Lilia; you took me in years before."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did but that's not important. You're hurt and crying. Why is that? Can I do anything for you?" she was worried for me and eager as to what she can do to help.

"Do you know a song that can put me to sleep?"

"My mother used to sing me one. It was a nice song but I can't remember the lyrics, just the tune. Will that do?"

"Yes and thank you."

"No problem. Anything for you, Alyce."

She then started humming a tune. It was gentle and comforting. My mind wandered off until I drifted off into sleep. I thought it would have taken awhile but it didn't and I'm grateful for that.

…

***Lavi's point of view**

Alyce can't remember five years of her life; I don't have a chance to ask her anymore what I wanted to ask. It is a sad occurrence that should not affect me. I should really stop doing and feeling things I shouldn't. I should just view them as ink on paper and focus more on my duties as a bookman apprentice.

…

***Lilia's point of view**

Poor Alyce, she's suffering from all the lies she has to tell. I know she does not want to yet she has to. She blames it on herself when none of it is really her fault. I want to help Alyce but I know I can only do so little.

…

***At the infirmary**

"It seems you are awake now, Alyce," said Komui as he entered the room. "Can you leave us alone for now, Lilia?"

"Okay," said Lilia as she got up then left the room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Komui Lee, supervisor of this branch, Miss Alsworth."

"So you're something like my boss."

"You could put it that way."

"When can I leave?"

"I'm afraid you can't go unless it's for a mission."

"What are you keeping me here for?"

"We are not keeping you here. This is your home. You called it that yourself."

"That's a load of crap."

"I'm afraid it's true."

"I don't believe you."

"That doesn't matter. I'm here to explain to you what you seem to have forgotten."

"I don't care about remembering, just let me go home."

"Just listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"It's for your best interests."

"How can that be?"

"It will help you and those important to you."

"I don't have anyone left important to me. You said I've been here for five years and that I left home out of my own volition. My father would have severed all ties if I indeed left home."

"Then you've got nothing to lose by staying here."

"I still don't seem to like this place."

"That does not matter since you already work here."

"I'd stop."

"You're not allowed to."

"What are you going to tell me then?"

"The part of your life that you've forgotten."

"I'll try to listen then and try to avoid falling asleep."

"Do your best then to try."

Komui then started telling her about innocence, the exorcists, the order, the akuma, the Noah and things she generally has to know.

"You'll be allowed to get out of bed at the end of the week. You can start retraining when you're out."

"Yeah, I will."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Komui-nii, is it true that Alyce lost her memories?" asked Lenalee.

"Five years of it."

"How is she doing? I heard you spoke with her already."

"She will do fine but she has the same attitude she had when she first came here."

"I guess that can be managed. When will she be allowed to leave the infirmary?"

"At the end of the week."

"Can I see her?"

"You can but I'm not sure how she'll react when meeting strangers. She didn't like me and Allen much. She's fine with Lilia. I'm not sure with you so please be careful."

"I will."

***At the infirmary …**

"Do I really have to stay here until the end of the week?"

"You're lucky enough that it's earlier than it should be."

"Fine."

A knock came on the door and then Lenalee came in.

"How are you doing, Alyce?"

"I feel fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Lenalee Lee."

"What brings you here then, Miss Lee?"

"Please call me Lenalee."

"Fine but it doesn't really matter to me."

"Do you need anything that I could get you?"

"How about air? It's annoying to be stuck here for days. I want to go out."

"You won't try to leave?"

"I won't. I just need to have a walk."

"I'll come with you then."

"You'll let me out?"

"Only for a short while, after that, you'll be back here."

"Thanks, Lenalee."

Brother said that she was disagreeable like last time but it doesn't seem to be that way. And true enough she kept her word and didn't try to leave but she got into a fight with Lavi when she caught sight of him.

"You were that bastard yesterday who helped the brat keep me here and hell your hold on me was too tight. It left a bruise."

"The name's Lavi if you can't remember. And sorry if it was tight, that's cause you were struggling too much."

"Who wouldn't in that situation?"

Alyce then started fighting with him and activated her innocence. Her body seems to have remembered about using it so she used her daggers on Lavi who also activated his own innocence. They were fighting for an hour until I managed to stop them. It was a bit hard since Alyce started concealing herself.

We then went back to the infirmary and then she was released at the end of the week.

***At Komui's office …**

"Since you can use your innocence despite forgetting, I'll be sending you on a mission."

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Don't attempt to leave."

"I won't."

"Don't act so gloomy. You'll like your mission."

"Why? What's it about?"

"I'll tell you when he comes here. You can't go on the mission alone."

"Who is he?"

"You'll see."

Someone knocked on the door and a red head came in.

"Him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's the one closest to your age besides Kanda."

"Fine but why does age matter?"

"What is going on?"

"An undercover mission."

"Where?"

"Near Alyce's old home."

"I'm coming there?" said Alyce in an eager voice as if cheerful.

"Yes."

"So what's the mission about?"

"There had been reports about unusual happenings in that area during social gatherings. You'll be going as yourself, Alyce Alsworth while Lavi will go as your fiancé. You'll be staying at your old home temporarily. I already talked with your older brother. You can further read about it on the way there. The train will be leaving in forty-five minutes. The ride will be for a few hours. There will be a carriage waiting for you at the stop sent by your brother."

"Does it really have to be him?"

"I've already explained why. Now get your things ready."

"Yes, sir."


	19. Chapter 19

_*__**Kylie**__: Hello to the readers out there. I hope you enjoy the ongoing story. I'm not really sure how I'm doing so if you have time can you please tell me your opinion about it. Thanks if you did. I'd be really grateful to you. _

…

**Chapter 19**

***Lilia's point of view**

_Why can't things be the way like it was before? I miss Alyce so much and Tyki. I want to have fun with them just like last time. I don't like what's happening lately. I hate it. I hate that things have to be this way._

_Who can I depend on or lean on now that Alyce is so far away? I miss her so much and Tyki. Why did they have to fight? I don't like fights at all or wars. _

_Why did one even start? I hate it. I hate it!_

A knock came on the door, it was Allen.

"It's open."

He came inside.

"What's wrong, Lilia? Why are you crying?"

"I feel so lonely without Alyce. She's so far away. Before it was only him, now Alyce is also away."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I cried in front of Allen who was so kind enough to comfort me in the time that I needed someone.

I was lost and he appeared. His white hair didn't make him seem strange or a monster as they call it, he actually looked like a guardian angel to me. He guarded me with his strong arms in an embrace when I needed it in this time of darkness.

I guess I'm not entirely alone but I still miss them. I miss Alyce and Tyki.

"Would you like to talk about it? If you don't, I won't ask. I'll just stay and do my best to help you."

"Thanks, Allen. Just stay. And you really are funny."

"Why is that?"

"You also feel down like me but you try to be strong to help others. I'm thankful though since I really ain't as strong as you."

"Is that really considered funny?"

"No, it's just ironic."

"So do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"I feel lonely with him and Alyce so far away. Thanks for being there, Allen."

"And thank you as well."

"Why?"

"I just felt like thanking you."

"Are we going to start training already?"

"Not today, tomorrow. We'll take a break for now."

"What should we do then?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Is that a deck of cards?"

"Yes," said Allen as he took it out.

The deck looked similar to the one Tyki had before. He said something about having given it to someone. I didn't expect though that it would be Allen.

"Let's play poker."

"What?" asked a surprised Allen.

"You know what poker is right?"

"You know how to play?"

"Why do you think I'd ask you to play that with me if I didn't know?"

"Do you really want to play?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

.

***Allen's point of view**

After shuffling the cards, we started playing. I underestimated the little girl before. I thought that she got lucky in the first few games since I was going easy on her but she was good, very good, a pro. She won the next game when I got serious. We played more games and it ended with ties and equal number of winnings from both of us. I wondered who taught Lilia how to play and got her this good. It really took a lot of time before I accepted that fact.

"So who taught you how to play?"

"A friend of Alyce."

"Was it the same person who gave you Cordelia?"

"Yes."

"So you're not telling me his name?"

"I can't. And please promise not to tell Alyce that I know how to play. He'll get in trouble because of me."

"I promise."

"Thanks, Allen."

I am very curious now as to who Lilia was talking about. Why is Alyce keeping it a secret? What's the harm of anyone knowing about him? And why did he teach a child poker?

I really am curious but I shouldn't pry into other people's business.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The ride from the train to the estate took awhile so I slept on the way. Lavi slept as well since he was tired from the train ride too. The ride ended after half an hour.

I woke up and saw that Lavi was still asleep. I woke him up and got down first before he did.

"Welcome home, Alyce," said my brother, Ernest who was standing outside the carriage when I got down. He took my hand then kissed it. "I hope you are well."

"I am doing well, dear brother. I missed you so much," I hugged him after saying that.

"Is that really you, dear sister? I didn't think you would be all that happy to see me."

"I am happy to see. Why shouldn't I? We haven't seen each other for years."

"I guess forgetting made you that way."

"Alyce, that's your brother?"

"Yes. Let me introduce you then. Ernest, this is Lavi. I work with him. And Lavi, this is Ernest, my older brother. He is the successor to father's fortune."

"Nice to meet you, Lavi."

"Nice to meet you as well."

.

***Lavi's point of view**

We arrived at the estate then I met her brother. He seemed nice and polite but there was something about him that I didn't like.

I was showed to a room by a cute maid older than me by a few years. After that, Alyce came inside and told me to get ready for the lessons.

We started with a few books on etiquette. I easily memorized it but application was different. It took a few days before I finally managed to not get a mistake with etiquette. After that we started with the dance lessons.

"Place your arm there then hold me here," said Alyce as she directed his arms and placed it where it should be.

They danced but then stopped. Alyce removed my bandanna then placed it on the nearest table.

"You look much better with your hair down."

"You've said that before."

"I did?"

"That's the second time."

"But why do I feel like I've said it for the third or fourth time?"

"I don't know but you might have met someone whom you told that too."

"Probably. Now let's get back to the lessons."

"Would you like to have this dance, my lady?" said Lavi as he offered to take her hand.

"With pleasure, my lord," said Alyce as she took his hand then they danced.

At the end of the week, I managed not to make a mistake with the steps and I've progressed well with other things.

We were in the study, passing time since we've finished early. I was bored with doing nothing and decided to practice.

"Would you like to have this dance, my lady?" said Lavi as he offered to take her hand.

She gave a soft laugh then said, "But there is no music, my lord. How are we to dance without music?"

"There is music, my pretty lady. There always is. You just need to listen for it."

"I'll gladly dance with you then, my lord but do so kindly to direct me to the right steps for I still cannot hear it. And kindly just call me Alyce," said Alyce as she took his offer then they danced.

"But a pretty lady deserves to be called pretty."

"Stop that."

"Anything to please you."

…

'_Put your hair down, it's better that way.'_

'_Anything to please the beautiful lady before me.'_

…

'_You are so silly, Tyki. How can we dance if there is no music?'_

'_There always is, my beautiful lady. You just need to look for it and listen.'_

…

'_Have I not told you to just call me Alyce?'_

'_You are such a beautiful lady. I just felt like giving the compliment.'_

…

_Why are they so similar? Yet they are not the same person._

Alyce stopped with a frown and then sat down on the chair with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong, Alyce?"

"Nothing, Lavi."

"You're lying."

"It feels so weird. Why do I remember someone so similar to you? The events are so similar too ... I'm sorry. It's nothing, forget what I said. I'll go back to my room. We can resume the lessons tomorrow," said Alyce as she got up from the chair then went to her room.

Who did Alyce talk about that was similar to me? She seemed so sad and confused remembering it. Was it part of her past that she didn't want to recall? But who was it? She didn't mention names but she seemed to know him well and would not dare mention his name. I want to know yet what place do I have to ask her? I've only known her for a few months yet why am I feeling so bothered about it? Why am I so concerned for her when I shouldn't be? She is just ink on paper and nothing more. I'm just playing a part, nothing is real.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

***Tyki's point of view**

Sheryl made me go into one of those parties again. I didn't really want to go but it became a mission when rumors spread that one of the ladies have a very unique type of necklace that glowed green. It was possibly innocence so the earl told me to come.

It would be another boring event and more fake smiles that I'd have to put up so reputations won't be ruined. I walked inside the room and did as I often would. Converse with the gentlemen or flatter the ladies to a dance. While dancing on the ballroom floor, I caught sight of a face, a very familiar face. It was Alyce. Why is she here? Had they heard of the innocence too?

I finished the dance then walked towards her.

"May I have this dance, my beautiful lady? I am Tyki Mikk."

"With pleasure, Lord Mikk. I am Alyce Alsworth," said Alyce as she took the hand that was offered to her then we danced.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it, Alyce?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Lord Mikk."

"Now remove the flattery and lies, Alyce. Just call me Tyki."

"Why are you here, Tyki?"

"How about you, Alyce?"

"I asked first."

"My brother had me come here."

"My brother did too. Why do they even exist? Mine makes me go to places like this."

"What's wrong with that? You look dazzling today, my beautiful lady."

"Had I not told you to stop calling me that?"

"I know. It is just fun to see your same reaction. It never changes."

"Please stop that."

"I will but you'll have to answer my questions."

"I will but promise to answer mine too."

"Anything to please you, Alyce."

"_Let's speak in your native tongue so that no one will hear about it,"_ said Alyce in Portugese.

"_Are you sure that the junior doesn't know this language?"_I said while replying in the same language.

"_Yes, and no one from here seems to come from there besides you_."

"_Why haven't you told your brother?"_

"_I can't and don't try telling him again. I managed to put it off for now by pretending to have lost my memories so please don't let anyone know."_

"_I won't. I promise."_

"_I'm not sure if I can believe you. Why did you lie to me, Tyki? Are all of those really lies? Lilia misses you so much."_

"_Do you not miss me?"_

"_I don't since I regard you as dead. Answer the question, Tyki."_

"_So you've killed me… Well, I am a liar. That is the truth but why don't you find out yourself as to which is the truth and which is the lie?"_

"_Why won't you answer my question?"_

"_I did."_

"_I really hate you."_

"_I know that already."_

"_Yet I don't."_

"_Did I hear right?"_

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_There's no reason to."_

"_There is. You're a Noah while I'm an exorcist."_

"_Does that anything to do with hate?"_

"_Not really."_

"_We are outside right now. No one can see us because of your innocence. Will you kill me now?"_

"_No." _

"_Why?" _

"_Will you kill me?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I won't. There is no need for unnecessary bloodshed."_

"_I could kill a lot of people after this."_

"_You won't unless you were ordered to."_

"_How are you sure?"_

"_Why are we having a messed up conversation?"_

"_You started it."_

"_I didn't mean to."_

"_So what is there left to ask?"_

"_Did you really lie Tyki?"_

"_I did."_

"_Which one is the truth? Everything seems to be a lie."_

"_To find the truth is to look for lies."_

"_You're always confusing me."_

"_And so do you."_

"_You know, I've met someone who resembles you a bit. It feels so weird. He is much kinder than you though."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I just feel confused. I really hate you."_

"_I know. You've said that lots of times."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

***Lavi's point of view**

Where has Alyce gone? She was here awhile ago and I saw her with Tyki Mikk. With the way they talk with each other, they have to have met in the past. It is actually understandable if she keeps that a secret but still. It is dangerous.

I looked for her again and again. It took half an hour until I finally found her. They were on the ballroom floor dancing.

"Alyce, may I speak with you?"

"Please excuse me, Lord Mikk."

"Is there anything wrong, Lavi?"

"Why were you with him?"

"He invited me. Is there anything wrong?"

"He's a Noah."

"Oh."

"What did you talk about?"

"The usual. And it seems he's Portugese. I had a friend who spoke that language. I learned it as well so we kind of had fun talking in that language."

"You know how?"

"Yeah. My friend was one so he kind of taught me when… The point is he taught me."

"What's his name?"

"It's not important since he's dead."

"Why won't you tell me? Is it because it was Tyki himself? I saw you, Alyce. You spoke with him like you've known each other for a long time. And he fits the description to be the friend that has a name you never dared to mention."

"The Tyki I had met is long dead, Lavi. The one I met just now is a different person. I hate him since he had deceived me. He made me fall for his lies. He tried to kill my brother despite knowing that he was my brother. He fooled me to believe that he was kind and sweet unlike the other nobles I had met. He would have killed Lilia if I hadn't stopped him at that time. So please don't tell anyone since it is unnecessary. I only spoke with him to gain information. I'm just using him."

"So he was the one you've always been talking about. The one Lilia looks up to as a father figure."

"Please keep things a secret."

"I'm not sure to keep any promises but I'll try. And make sure that you are just using him. Don't let him use you."

"He won't. And sorry for thinking you were similar; I was just confused and lost. You aren't really that similar."

"There is no sign of the innocence here. We'll go back to the next one tomorrow."

"I'll have brother take care of it."

.

***Alyce's point of view**

I was wrong. Lavi isn't really that similar to Tyki. Those events had only been coincidences. When I asked Tyki to promise something, he would've answered immediately and keep it. I had only been blind when I tried denying it.

Why does Cross have to be right on this one? I won't say it even if I know it's there.

And although I hate to admit it, I really did miss Tyki and enjoyed the time with him even if I was mostly trying to say that I hate him. The only real thing that I hated about him was his lies. I never really cared much about him being a Noah but that isn't important now. I should just focus on the mission.

"How are you, Alyce? Was the party fun?" asked Ernest.

"Well, it was tolerable."

"I guess, it's better than the usual 'I'll kill you if you force me to go back to one' threat."

"Had I really said such words?"

"You did, my dear sister."

"I am sorry then, dear brother for letting words such as that come out."

"Sorry? What had they done with my dear little sister? This isn't like you at all. It's creeping me out."

"Stop that, I don't really consider you my family."

"Now, that is the Alyce I know."

"So you like me better that way?"

"You wouldn't be Alyce if you aren't that way."

"You don't care a thing about me and all of this is an act as to not gain any unfavorable rumors."

"If you know, then go on with it then. It is a mutual agreement."

"Yes, it is."

"Goodnight, Alyce."

"Goodnight, dear brother and have hell of a dream."

"Sweet dreams for you too, my dear little sister."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Kylie: Thanks to all those that had given a review for this story and the other one. I'm very grateful. I hope you'll like this chapter. Opinions or comments are gratefully accepted. Thanks you very much if you did. :)**_

.

**Chapter 23**

***Tyki's point of view**

… _I only spoke with him to gain information. I'm just __**using**__ him._

So Alyce is just using me. She would never care. She thinks of me as dead. She thinks of the Tyki she knew as dead. She does not consider me to be the same person since the one she knew was a lie, _supposedly a lie_.

I shouldn't be that affected. I shouldn't. It is to be expected. It shouldn't be surprising for me. It was bound to happen. I'm a Noah and she's an exorcist. We were born enemies. We were brought here to this world to fight each other in this war. We are in the middle of a war. Using someone isn't that unusual.

And why else would she speak with me if not to gain information? She detests me. Why bother trying to get along if she hates me? All was done to gain information, to win in this war. That is how things work. It is the nature of things. It is the nature of humanity to use others to survive.

It started last night or rather it started since we met again. She hadn't asked anything that important yet but I know she's about to go there. And I won't let her. I can't let her. I've been playing in the game too long. It has to end.

It has to stop since I've been letting her live longer than I should have. I'm letting her affect me the way I shouldn't. It will end. I'll end it when we meet again. I can't let the past meddle with what I'm supposed to do. I won't let it. She is a hindrance to the earl's plans. She has to die and I'll kill her. I'll kill her with my own hands then let others do it. _She will die_.

.

***Lavi's point of view**

I was right. It was Tyki who had been with Alyce and Lilia. They'd become close when they shouldn't have. Nothing good ever comes from being with a Noah when you're an exorcist. It only leads to death.

And if Alyce had been speaking with him that way, it means that Alyce never really had forgotten the past. She remembers everything clearly. If that is so, why did she pretend to forget? It doesn't add up at all. What's the pretense for? Was she avoiding something to be asked of her that she'd pretend to forget to avoid it?

She pretended to forget the time she entered the order. It means that she is keeping something a secret that happened after she'd joined the order. It might have something to do when she was at the order or when she has left it.

Why did she leave the order? And then why did she suddenly come back? And her name, why had she changed it to her mother's maiden name when she entered the order?

There is a lot of mystery to her that isn't solved. There aren't that many who are close with her or know her past. I don't think Lilia knows that much and if she does, Alyce might have asked her to keep things a secret. There is Komui but he isn't the type to give information that freely. There is Lenalee too but she might have kept it a secret for Alyce since they are friends.

It does not necessarily have to be the time she entered the order. It could have been before. Why did she leave her home? That is what I need to know first. And there is one person here whom I could ask … her older brother.

.

***Alyce's point of view**

Why does things have to be complicated? How can I make that bookman apprentice keep quiet? He said that he'll try but I know he can't keep my secret long. I don't trust him that well as much as he does not to me.

How can I make him keep it?

There is the result of using blackmail but I don't really hold anything much on him that is of the same value …

But there is a tactic that I could try. And it is what cowards choose. Does it even matter? I'm running away from a problem so I'm such a coward already. I don't care. I'll go along with it.

.

***Lavi's point of view**

I searched around the house for Ernest. It took awhile before I found him since the estate was so big. I got lost a bit until I found him. He was by the fireplace in the room.

"So what brings you here, bookman junior?"

"Looking for answers."

"You are a curious one but then again that is part of the requirement, isn't it? You have to have that will to gain knowledge."

"You've heard about us?"

"Met one of you."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Didn't expect that now, did you? I won't tell which one of them. That is not important. Have a seat. What do you want to know? Is it about my sister? I know she keeps a lot of secrets."

I took a seat by the fireplace and faced him.

"Why did she leave?"

He grinned then said, "She hated us, my father and I. She considered us heartless and seems to be right about that one."

"Is that really just the reason?"

"We had a younger brother born more than fifteen years ago. Our father got rid of him for his abnormality or differences. She hated father for that. And she hated me as well because I was like a dog following him. She only stayed here long enough to gain money to go around and search him."

"And then she ended up at the order."

"That was the last I heard of her until she appeared here. And of course she wasn't the same."

"But the hatred was still there although not visible."

"Yes. She hated us very much for being heartless."

"Why did your father get rid of your younger brother? What was that abnormality or difference that made him do that?"

"Our younger brother had an abnormality that is not acceptable in society. He had a _deformed arm_."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A day just passed and another social gathering was held. Different types of people from different countries attended. Not only the aristocrats attended but also the Noah and Exorcists.

A girl who had long blond hair was in her room thinking about which clothing she should wear. She is the daughter of an aristocrat so it is to be expected that she has a room for her clothes. It took her half an hour before she decided on the blue green one that matches her eyes. Her new necklace would be a perfect match on it too. The girl's name is Della Wainwright, younger sister of Millicent Wainwright who will soon be called Mrs. Alsworth.

She attended the social gathering a bit late and happened to meet an old acquaintance, Alyce Alsworth, the younger sister of her sister's fiancé. She didn't even expect that her face would show up after suddenly disappearing years ago. She didn't really like Alyce but she has to be polite as needed in making or retaining connections.

"Good evening, Alyce. I have not seen you for a long time. I was never told that you returned."

"Indeed things have been rather sudden, Della."

"Is this a friend of yours, Alyce?"

"Let me introduce you then. Della, this is my fiancé, Lyon Rutherford. Lyon, this is the sister of my brother's fiancé, Della Wainwright."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Wainwright. If Alyce does not mind, I'd gladly know her friend through a dance."

"It does not bother me at all, Lyon. You may go."

"Let us have this dance then, Lady Wainwright."

"You may just call me, Della. There is no need for formalities if we are both acquaintances of Alyce."

"If that is what pleases the lady."

.

***Alyce's point of view**

It's a good thing I still remember Della. Lavi is just trying to find ways on how he can take the necklace from her. I'm not really sure how but I think he can try things by drugging her or other things. I'm not really sure but he better do it right. We can't take her to the order since she is not the accommodator so it will be hard to take it.

I got bored of dancing so I went out to the garden where there were hardly any people. It was peaceful and a beautiful sight.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

I turned around, it was Tyki.

"There is not even a hint of music here, my lord."

"Did I not say that there is? All you have to do is listen."

"Indeed, you have said that before."

"So will you have this dance, my lady?"

"Gladly, my lord."

"How are you, my lady?"

"I'm doing fine, my lord."

"You sure are lucky getting to the innocence quick."

"Yes, I was lucky. She's the sister of my brother's fiancé."

"You have a way with your connections."

"And you as well but I can't let you have the innocence of course."

"What if the whole place was surrounded by akuma? Won't you give it to me?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord."

"Do you not care about this people?"

"There are hardly any people, my lord. I'm afraid there are none but you, myself, my fiancé, finders and our new exorcist."

"One of the abilities, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Then we are enemies now."

"Aren't we always?"

"I'm afraid you are wrong there. It is not always, only now."

"What of it if only now not before?"

"Nothing really that matters now."

I activated my innocence and directed the daggers at Tyki. He dodged it then he let the tease out. It's a good thing that I can choose to hide my presence so it didn't attack me directly.

I continued to fight him and managed to make a scratch but he didn't seem affected at all. Something didn't feel right. The air is getting thinner. It became harder for me to breathe.

I suddenly fell to the ground on my knees. I tried getting up but I could not move. My innocence suddenly deactivated itself for reasons I do not know.

I believe this is Tyki's ability called Refusal. Lavi had told me that he used it on Allen when they were in the ark. He could control the air around his target and reject all the air surrounding them. His opponents would die for lack of oxygen.

Allen managed to escape that so there's a possibility for me but I'm not like Allen though. I don't have the same will to live that he has.

I guess this will be the end. This will be my end.

"You're not a fighter like your brother, are you? You're not even as strong as he is. You are just weak."

I managed to look at him then smiled at him despite his hurtful words. I don't really hate Tyki and I don't care even if I'm about to die by his hands. I don't care anymore if I die.

"What's with that smile? Do you want to die that badly?"

"I don't mind dying," I said while still holding a smile on my face. After that I could not speak much anymore but I managed to mouth the words I never expected that I'd dare say.

"_Eu te amo, Tyki."_

Then darkness took over me.

.

***Lavi's point of view**

Everything worked as Alyce planned except for the fact that she suddenly disappeared. The illusion was created with the help of the new exorcist, Ellis Gardner. The exorcist Kanda and Lenalee found on their mission while we were away. Alyce heard about him then asked that he be sent at once.

I started searching for her on the grounds with the finders. Hours passed and there is still no sight of her. We went back the next day to look for her in better light. I searched for her until an hour passed. A finder told me he found something. I followed him then saw blood … a pool of blood on the ground.

No one would have survived that much of a blood loss.

It only meant one thing. She was killed. **She died.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Have this cleaned up," said Lavi to the finders.

"Yes, sir."

"And have someone talk with the owner and let me borrow the phone to contact headquarters. I need to report a death of an exorcist general."

"Yes, sir."

The finders quickly got inside. One of them talked with the owner while the others took supplies that can be used to clean up the blood. Lavi came inside after awhile then talked with the supervisor on the phone.

_"How was the mission, Lavi?"_

"We succeeded but ..."

_"But what?"_

"We succeeded at the cost of one life."

_"Which life? Go to the point already."_

"Alyce died in battle."

There was a long silence before anyone talked again.

_"Are you sure about this?"_

"I'll talk about it when we get back," said Lavi as he put the phone down.

.

***At headquarters in Komui's office ...**

"How was the mission, Lavi?"

_"We succeeded but ..."_

"But what?" Komui showed a confused and worried look.

_"We succeeded at the cost of one life."_

"Which life? Go to the point already," said Komui as his faced looked worse because of worry.

"Nii-san, what does he mean by that. Please don't tell me ..." Lenalee became worried by his brother's expression and words.

_"Alyce died in battle."_

He paused for awhile then asked a question._  
><em>

"Are you sure about this?"

_"I'll talk about it when we get back."_

Komui let go of the telephone that was left hanging on the table until Lenalee fixed it up.

"What's wrong, Nii-san? What did Lavi tell you?"

_"Alyce died."_

Lenalee's eye's opened wide as she dropped the clipboard she was holding._  
><em>

.

Rumors spread fast around the order. It really is hard to keep the information about the death of an exorcist general. Almost everyone knew about it within the week. The only ones who didn't know about it were the ones who rarely listen to rumors.

Lavi had already gone back days ago before the week ended. He confirmed it to Komui and gave the details. After that, he went straight to his room to avoid questions.

A little girl curious as to where her sister is knocked at the door of the bookman apprentice.

"It's me, Lilia. Can I please come inside?"

Lavi didn't really want to talk about it especially to the little girl but it will happen eventually so he opened the door and let her in.

"Sit down."

The little girl did as said and sat down on the bed.

"Where's Alyce?"

"She left ..."

"Where did she go?"

"She's not coming back."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Alyce is dead, Lilia. She's not coming back."

"You're lying. She can't be dead. She promised me that she'll never leave," said the little girl as she cried then stormed out of the room.

The bookman apprentice closed the door and lied back in bed.

..

Allen was walking towards the cafeteria until he suddenly bumped to a crying little girl.

"Hey, what's wrong, Lilia? Why are you crying?"

"She's not coming back," said Lilia as she held onto him while crying.

"What do you mean by that, Lilia?"

"Alyce is dead."

The two of them remained silent for awhile while holding each other in tears.

...

***Tyki's point of view**

"_Eu te amo, Tyki."_

What has gotten on with Alyce? Why did she say that for? She was dying already.

What has gotten onto me? I already have the chance yet why did I let her live?

I was going to kill her. She was going to die. She was about to leave this world yet I didn't let her. I'm a Noah yet why am I letting an exorcist live? It will only lead to trouble. The earl would see this as betrayal and I'll be punished for that. It won't end easily like death; there would be torture and pain. He might even use her against me.

I won't gain anything from this yet why did I let her live? Why didn't I just finish her off or leave her there to die? Things would be easier and less off a hassle. There would be no consequences that I had to face except for … _her death._

Is that why? I let her lived because I couldn't accept the fact that she would die. If so, why can't I accept her death? She's just a mortal human being that would die soon since she is an exorcist. Why is the thought of her dying so painful?

The past was just an act I put up because of a whim. There is nothing at all that should affect me yet it did. The lies I've done weren't really lies.

.

..

.

_Kylie: Am I correct to say that nobody really liked Alyce's death? I'm sorry if it was witnessed even for a short time. And since she is not really dead, should I go on with the story? Please tell me your opinions about what happened and if I should continue the story. Thanks a lot if you did. :)_

_And for those that did not know, "Eu te amo" means I love you in Portuguese as far as I've researched. Please correct me if I'm wrong._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Eu te amo, Tyki._

These were my last words or rather supposedly my last words before I died. It didn't happen though because I'm very much alive but hardly moving.

I'm lying down on a soft bed with bandages all over me. When I first opened my eyes, I even wondered why I was able to wake back up in this world.

Why am I alive? I was already at death's door and barely clinging on to life. I already accepted that fate yet I didn't face it. I'm alive even if I could hardly move.

I didn't know where I was since the only thing that I could see is the ceiling. I tried getting up but my bones hurt so much. I tried looking at my side and saw a bedside table on the right while there was just a window and another small table on my left.

The curtain was closed but I could see that it was probably around noon. Had I been gone that long? I suddenly felt hungry and thirsty. I tried getting up from the bed but suddenly fell down and it sure as hell hurts. Some of my wounds reopened. I really shouldn't have done that.

The door suddenly opened and my deep black eyes saw straight into the eyes of gold. Expressions of surprise were both on our faces. He hurriedly went to my side and helped me on the bed.

"Tyki …"

"You shouldn't try to get out of bed yet."

"Why am I alive?"

"I don't know myself."

"Answer my question. Why didn't you just kill me or left me there to die?"

"I couldn't …"

"Couldn't what?"

"Just stay there. I'll get you something to eat and drink. You're probably hungry."

"Tyki! Answer my question. Why didn't you just kill me?"

I shouted at him with those words. Why did I want to know the answer so badly? Was I expecting something?

"Let's just say I became fond of you just like Lilia. And there might still be a use for you. There is nothing at all besides those reasons."

"Did you …"

"I did and I rather have it that we won't talk about it anymore."

He left the room after saying that.

Tears suddenly went down my face. He's a Noah so he of course let me live because there might be use for me. Was I expecting too much when I learned he let me live?

I hate Tyki. I was already prepared to die. I accepted my fate but he stopped it. He let me live only to suffer. I'm just going to be used like a tool.

I don't want this at all. I hate him. I hate him so much. I hate him like hell. I hate him yet … I don't. It's myself that I hate for foolishly believing in things I know that is impossible. I don't want to live anymore. Everything should just end.

I activated my innocence then held the dagger firmly to stab myself in the chest. I don't need to live. I should stop foolishly believing those lies. The lies uttered and done by the man whom I foolishly believed in. The man who deceived me with his sweet and kind lies. I should end things quickly so that I don't need to suffer.

...

'_Don't worry, Lilia. Things will turn out fine.'_

'_You won't leave me like the others did, right? You'll always be by my side.'_

'_Of course, Lilia. I'll always be by your side. I won't ever leave you. I'll always be there to protect you.'_

…

'_You have such a cute little brother, Alyce. He is our little angel. I don't think your father will like him though. I think he'll try to take him away like he did with your sister. Promise me that you'll look for him. Please. I know he will so promise me that you'll find him,' _said mother as she was in tears while holding my little baby brother.

'_Yes, mother. I promise that I'll find him. I don't want him to end up like my sister. I'll find him. He'll be safe. I'll look for him and bring him home to you.'_

…

Why am I remembering those memories? Why at a time like this? I was already going to kill myself yet why? Why did I have to suddenly remember those things?

I'm a real coward for running away. I'm running away through death while breaking my promises to the ones I love. Mother didn't even live to see him again. The least I could do is to protect him even if I can't tell him the truth yet.

The least I could do for Lilia is find a way to let the spirit possessing her rest in peace. The least I could do for my younger sister is to let her spirit be at rest.

I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry, Lilia. I'm sorry, Allen. I'm sorry, Cordelia. I disappointed you by trying to run away. I'm sorry. I promise that I'll try to escape and find a way out. I'll find a way to complete my promises. I won't run away anymore. I'll live and do something. I promise that.

I let go of the dagger while I placed my hands on my face as tears continued to fall. I'm not going to die, not now until I fulfill my promise.

It doesn't matter if things aren't the ways as I pleased. It doesn't matter anymore. I need to stop foolishly believing in things that I should not.

..

**( \/ )**  
><strong>(^.^) Kylie: Yay! Alyce is alive and she is with Tyki. I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.<strong>

And I apologize for saying such words as not continuing it. I'm never going to do that. I will finish it until the end. I promise that and I keep my promises.

And the thing that Tyki won't talk about was Alyce's supposedly last words.

Eu te amo - I love you


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

***Tyki's point of view**

_I know I shouldn't have said those words but I did. I already let her live. If I let anything go on beyond that, things would get worst._

_I don't really like lying to her but I have to. Life would be harder for her if she knew. Things would get complicated and there's a chance that she might become a fallen._

_I don't want that to happen. I don't want her to suffer that much. I don't want her to be in harm's way. She is important to me. I've cared for her in a way I shouldn't have._

_._

The food and drink was placed on the tray along with the medicine. I took the tray then walked towards the door of the room.

I knocked at the door and then slowly opened it. A dagger came flying at me but hit the door instead. It barely missed me by a few centimeters.

"I know you want to kill me and all that but you'll die if you kill me. The earl doesn't take it too kindly if one of his family members was killed."

"I don't care."

"Who'd feed you and treat your wounds?"

"I'll do it myself."

"When you can barely move?"

"I'll do what I can."

I placed the tray on the table then sat at the edge of the bed.

"Let me see the wound on your arm. It must have reopened when you threw that dagger."

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I'll have to treat it again. Now show me the wound."

She hesitantly moved her arm away from the covers of the bed then showed me the wound. It did reopen. Blood started to flow out once more.

"Wait here while I get more bandages," I said as I stood up then walked towards the door.

.

***Alyce's point of view**

Tyki is really confusing. First, he says something about using me. Next, he's all kind to me despite the plan on using me but I guess it's because a broken weapon is no use in a battle.

The wound that reopened really hurt. I shouldn't have thrown that dagger if I'll miss the target on purpose. I only did that to vent out my anger on him. Should I throw the other dagger at him again? I really am frustrated right now that I feel like throwing things.

The door opened once more and another dagger was flying towards Tyki. It missed him again and hit the door.

"If you're not directly hitting me then please stop. I'll have to replace the door if you do that again. It's not going to make it on the third hit."

"Would you like me to directly hit you?"

"From your distance, it's not possible. I could easily dodge it."

"You're wrong about that, Tyki. I can hide the presence of the dagger too."

"But you aren't planning on doing that. You're just frustrated about something."

"Not something, some things or a lot of things. And how can you tell?"

"I've known you long enough."

"Regrettably."

"Then again, I guess I can put up with you throwing daggers at me. It's better than you trying to escape or acting paranoid."

"I'm not really the type to act too paranoid."

"It hurts right?"

"It does."

"Show me the wound."

I did as said then Tyki said. He removed the bandages then treated the reopened wounds. It stung a bit but I managed. I somehow got used to pain already. He placed another roll of bandages then placed the tray before me.

"Eat up."

"I can do that myself."

"Your wounds still hurt, right?"

"It does but how can I trust you that that is not poisoned or other things?"

"Why should I go to the trouble of treating your wounds if I'm going to kill you?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I already said my reasons, didn't I?"

"What are you going to use me for?"

"Do you think I'll answer that?"

"Not really."

"Then eat."

"No."

"It's not poisoned, okay? I cooked it myself."

"Shouldn't I be more reluctant to eat after hearing that?"

"That's cruel, Alyce. My cooking improved."

"Why don't you eat it yourself then?"

"I will eat my part later after you finish."

"Eat now since I don't really have an appetite to eat."

Tyki suddenly took the spoon then ate the food.

"See, it's not poisoned."

"It wasn't poisoned. Now it is after you took a bite."'

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"I always did say that I did, didn't I?"

"But there was one time you said that you didn't really hate me."

"The past isn't that important. I hate you now."

"It is important. Our past is what makes us."

"And hell it made me hate you."

"I know, now eat up."

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry."

"I know. Drink the medicine after that then rest. I'll be away for awhile."

"I will."

"And don't bother escaping. There are akuma outside. You'll only end up killing yourself."

He then left the room and closed the door behind him. Silence filled the room and I was alone.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hoped you like this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks again if you did.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Road, Tyki-pon has been acting strange lately. Find out why he's acting that way and take care of it."

"Of course Lord Millenie," said Road as she left with Lero.

.

** *Alyce's point of view**

Another knock came at the door. It opened but someone else came in. It was an akuma.

"Are you here for a fight?"

"Lord Tyki told me to get the tray when you're finished."

"How many akuma are here?"

"I can't tell you anything."

I got up while activating my innocence and threatened to kill the akuma if it didn't tell me. My wounds somehow reopened again but that doesn't matter. I need to get out.

"I'm n-not allowed to tell you."

"You wouldn't want a slow death now, do you?"

"No, please don't."

"Then tell me."

"There aren't any other akuma."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm the only one Lord Tyki had to watch over you. The Noah family doesn't know that you're alive. He can't risk being found out if he used too many."

"That bastard Tyki."

I said that with my annoyance while quickly finishing the akuma off. I know Tyki might have noticed but I don't care.

"This is unexpected. I never thought Uncle Tyki would do this."

I turned around and saw a little girl about the age of twelve. I think she was Tyki's niece, the Noah of dreams named Road.

"You're the exorcist general that was reported dead, aren't you? You're very much alive though."

"Why are you here?"

"Lord Millenie told me to see what Uncle Tyki's been doing and to take care of it. Turns out he was taking care of an exorcist. This is going to be fun. Let's play," said Road as she was about to drag me to her world but I managed to hide my presence then attacked her with it.

"That hurts. You are going to pay for that," said the little girl while candles suddenly appeared.

"I wanted to torture your mind slowly but turns out I have to hurt you physically as well."

I continued to hide my presence while dodging and attacking Road.

"What's your name by the way, Miss Exorcist-General?"

"Like I'd give you that, Road."

"How unfair. You know my name."

"Then try to find out yourself."

"I will gladly do that."

.

***Tyki's point of view**

The earl suddenly called me and asked me to do another mission. I got there and finished it quickly. I then hurriedly went back to where Alyce was. She's probably trying to escape now or might have even escaped already.

I got there after half an hour and saw what I didn't expect. Through the window I saw Road fighting with Alyce.

I got inside through the broken door and saw a candle heading my way. I dodged it while it hit the already broken door.

"Oh, you're here, Uncle Tyki," said an excited Road.

"Yeah, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me that you have the exorcist general with you? I think she'll be a nice doll after this."

"Yeah, why did you lie, Tyki?"

"You should stop, Road."

"Why is that? Lord Millenie told me to take care of her. Would you like to do that yourself?"

"Like as if I'd even let him."

"Why didn't you kill her, Uncle Tyki? And then hide her from us?"

"Go back, Road. I'll take care of her."

"Kill her now."

"Alright."

I got closer to a wounded Alyce. She might have hidden herself but I could easily tell where she was. I held her by the throat then let out the tease.

.

***Alyce's point of view**

So Tyki's going to kill me now? I can't let that happen of course so I activated my innocence and stabbed him the moment he held me by my throat. I did that twice with both of the daggers.

Lots of blood flowed out and he showed the look of pain on his face but still tried to smile. We suddenly fell down to the first floor.

He was wounded but he dragged me away from there.

"Road won't be able to follow you for a while. Hurry and leave before she catches up. The tease can only hold her for a short while. I'll take care of her after that."

"Why did you take me away from Road?"

"She was about to kill you, wasn't she?"

"Why did you save me after I just practically stabbed you?"

"That doesn't matter. At least you're alive. Now go."

"As if I'd do that, bastard Tyki. I'm taking you with me. She won't be able to find us after I use my innocence."

"You'll only tire yourself out. Just go."

"No way am I listening to you, liar. If you don't come with me, I'm not leaving this place. You still have a lot of explaining to do."

"Fine I'll come."

We couldn't stay in the same town so we rode the train to get away. I used my innocence so people won't see us there.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Alyce talked with the conductor and managed to get a private compartment and medical supplies. She opened the first aid kit then brought out the cotton to clean out the wounds. After that, she bandaged the stab wounds she inflicted on Tyki.

"Alyce …"

"Keep your mouth shut, Tyki. I'm in no mood to talk," she said while continuing to bandage the wounds.

After that, she treated her own and changed the bandages on her own wounds that reopened and the new ones.

"Let's make this clear. Even if you did help me, I still don't trust you. You've lied so many times that I'm not sure whether your helping me is something I can trust to be true. The only reason I had you go with me is because I need information and you have use for me. Don't bother leaving or killing me since I've sealed your abilities as a Noah. I'm the only one that can remove that. And another thing, _I'm bringing you to the black order_."

.

***Tyki's point of view**

"… _I'm bringing you to the black order_."

After saying that, she just casually fell asleep. I didn't bother fighting back since I can't really go back to the earl after doing that. She might not trust me but I'm fine with that. I've done enough. I'll just go with what she's planning.

I think I'll be much safer there than facing the consequences of betrayal. I might be tortured at the order but Road's way of torture is much worse.

I'm such a coward but I don't really want to part with her anymore. I don't mind suffering the consequences with going on with what she has planned.

.

We got down from the train after a few stops then transferred to another. It was already night time when we reached the place where the order was. She insisted on tying my hands before we get there since people will likely question her motives if I go there with only just seals on me.

We reached the gate and faced chaos. The gatekeeper was losing it. Who wouldn't? A supposedly dead exorcist is at the gate with a Noah.

Exorcists started gathering at the gate in just a few span of minutes. The long haired Japanese exorcist didn't wait and just attacked us.

Alyce managed to block his katana with her dagger.

"Kanda, I'm not in the mood to fight. I barely escaped death and you're pushing me back there."

"Why the hell is that Noah here?"

"I brought him here."

"Why the hell did you bring him here?" said Kanda threateningly with his katana. The tip was pointed towards Alyce.

"Let's talk about it inside," said Alyce as she suddenly almost fell to the ground but I managed to catch her despite my wrists tied together.

.

***Lilia's point of view**

There was a sudden commotion at the gate.

"What's happening there?"

"I heard that the supposed dead exorcist, Alyce Wynne is alive."

"And I heard there was a Noah with her."

The moment I heard that Alyce was at the gate, I rushed and headed towards there. When I got out, I saw exorcists and finders surrounding them but I didn't bother much and rushed towards Alyce who was barely standing.

I hugged her real tight and screaming at her how much I missed her and how I was angry at her for letting people believe that she was dead. My thoughts were too preoccupied with how I missed Alyce that it took some time before I noticed him.

My eyes opened wide and then said his name despite the promise with Alyce.

"Tyki?"

"Hello there, Lilia."

"Lilia knows Tyki?" said a surprised Allen as he managed to catch up with me. We were training when the sudden commotion happened.

"I…"

"Lilia, you remember, right?"

"Yes, Alyce."

"What's going on?" said a confused Allen.

"I said I'll tell all of you when we get inside," said Alyce.

..

***Allen's point of view**

I was training with Lilia until she suddenly ran towards the gate when news about Alyce returning suddenly spread out like fire.

I followed her and found out that she might have known Tyki in the past. Alyce was indeed alive and didn't care to explain until everyone was inside.

Only a few people were gathered at Komui's office as Alyce had requested. The supervisor, she, Tyki, Bookman, Lavi, Lilia, Lenalee, Kanda and I were there plus a few officials.

"So would you mind explaining things, General Wynne."

"Ah, so I still have the title."

"Explain."

"I was barely surviving due to loss of blood but I managed to survive and seal his abilities then I dragged him here for information."

"Would you care to explain the events in detail?"

"I don't care. Won't you be content already? You already have a general back with a Noah captured. If you don't like it, I could always leave."

Alyce suddenly started coughing and blood came out.

"Alyce!" said a worried Lilia.

"I'm fine," said Alyce as she slowly lost consciousness.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Sorry if took quite some time and the next chapter will really take some time. School is starting so I need to prepare. I will only be able to update mostly around Fridays and weekends. Maybe once a week. I'm not really sure.<p>

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and thanks very much if you did. I want to know how I'm doing. Thanks again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

***Lenalee's point of view**

I'm glad that Alyce is alive. I'm happy that she's back but why is the noah with her? She clearly said that he was her prisoner but I'm still worried since Lilia seems to know him.

As far as I know they haven't met but she knows him so I was wrong. Alyce made sure that Lilia won't talk about it so I can't ask even if I wanted to know what was really happening.

Something is going on that I can't find out yet. After telling us what happened to her, she suddenly started coughing out blood then lost consciousness. We hurriedly brought her to the infirmary while Tyki was brought somewhere else by people from the central.

.

***Lavi's point of view**

I already regarded her as dead. In my records, she is dead. The way I felt in the past had died. I'm back to the act and façade. Even if she showed up alive, nothing will return to the way it was in the past. She is merely ink on paper now.

I am not allowed to interfere but I won't hesitate to give the records of the truth if asked for. The truth I've recently found out before her death.

.

***Lilia's point of view**

I'm really worried for both Alyce and Tyki. Two days passed and she's still unconscious. I waited at her side anxiously with Allen when we did not train. Lenalee and Lavi drop by a few times with Kanda when they managed to drag him there.

I want to visit Tyki but I'm not allowed to. I was happy to see him but I'm not happy that they've placed them in the cell. I want to defend him and say that he isn't cruel as they think he is but I can't tell anyone that I know him. Alyce made me promise.

I know my worrying isn't really needed since I know both of them are strong but just because someone is strong, it does not mean that they can't be hurt.

.

***Allen's point of view**

It's nice to have Alyce back and she seems to remember as well. I have a chance to know truth yet do I even want to know it? Which is the truth?

I could try asking Lilia but she keeps quiet about things obediently if it is Alyce. I could try knowing from Tyki but it is much better to know from Alyce herself.

Is she really my sister? If she is, why hasn't she told me?

Why did I even bother asking that question? I already did in the past and it's still the same answer.

I'm not wanted. No one wanted to be related to someone with a curse plus this deformed arm.

There is a chance to have her own reasons but that is unlikely. I'd just be hoping.

And there is a chance that she might not really be related to me so I guess that could be a reason.

I'll just wait. I'll wait for her to wake up and tell me the truth herself.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie : I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry if it's shorter than the usual. I'll try updating the next one soon.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I woke up and found myself in infirmary. Lilia who was by my side suddenly held onto me while crying.

"I'm glad that you're awake. You've made me worry so much. You've been unconscious for more than two days."

I looked around and saw Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and even Kanda.

"Where's Tyki?" I asked despite knowing how they'll react to my question.

"They're asking him a few questions. You should just rest. You need it. Would you like something to eat?"

"Where is he?" I stubbornly asked.

"The bastard is in the damn cellar," said Kanda with irritation.

I then tried getting up but was stopped by Lenalee.

"Your wounds haven't fully healed yet."

"And so is his."

"What is your relationship with that Noah, Alyce? Why are you so concerned for him?"

"There is nothing between us. I'm not concerned. I just can't have him dying since I haven't got the truth from him yet."

_What a liar I am, although it's true that there is nothing between us. He said so himself._

"He's a damn Noah. They don't die that easily."

"Have you forgotten that I placed seals that only I can remove? He's the same as any human that can die."

"Let him die then," said Kanda.

"No."

_I'm getting stubborn lately but it is true that I don't want him to die even if I hate him.  
><em>

"Why?" asked Allen. "I mean why are you concerned for a Noah?"

_I don't really hate him and he ..._

"He saved my life."

"What?" said Lenalee and Allen in surprise.

_Lavi and Lilia didn't seem surprised since they know why. Lavi just tried to pull an act but I know he really wasn't. Kanda retained his usual expression but I know he was surprised even if it did not show._

"He saved you. Why?" asked Lenalee. "He's a Noah."

"That's what I'm going to find out."

I stubbornly got up from the bed then went down to the cell after changing. I didn't bother to wait for them or get any permission. I just left.

I used my innocence to hide my presence so they didn't exactly see me. I arrived there uninterrupted.

.

***Tyki's point of view**

After Alyce blacked out, I was brought down to the prison cell for interrogation. They tried asking me questions by beating the hell out of me but I didn't feel like answering so they got nothing from me.

They didn't like that I was silent so they continued on with it until I lost consciousness.

My wounds reopened while new ones were added. There were a few bruises and broken bones too. If I was in my black form, I would have healed faster but since I'm not, it will take quite some time. It didn't matter since I can't feel anything anymore.

.

There was a sudden sound of footsteps. The cell was opened then the person who made the sound came in. I was expecting a kick or a hit but a warm hand stroked my hair instead.

"They really treated you cruelly. Sorry about that."

The voice was gentle, kind and concerned. It felt so familiar. It belongs to her.

It can't be though. It must be a dream.

I tried opening my tired eyes and saw a glimpse of her face.

"Sorry about this, Tyki. I'll do something about it."

I reached out and held her hand that felt so real. I can't believe it though.

It feels real but impossible yet there is still a chance.

My hand that held hers directed it to my lips and let it touch.

After that, I let it be distanced by a few centimeters then tried to utter the words I had been keeping to myself for so long.

"_Eu te amo."_

_._

( \ / )  
>(^.^)<em> Kylie: Sorry if it's shorter than the usual again. That's how much I can do for now. I hoped you like it.<br>_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Down at the prison cell, it was dark and cold. It took quite some time before I found where he was located. Since they can't actually see me, I easily managed to get inside unnoticed.

The cell was dimly lit by a fire outside where the guards were. The light hardly reached the place but I managed to see that it really was him inside.

His eyes were closed and he lied there still so I assumed he was asleep. He was close to the corner with his back to the wall.

I came closer to him almost kneeling on the floor.

It might have been dark but I clearly saw that he had been treated cruelly. Bruises and other types of wounds can be seen. The seal was intact so he was clearly human right now.

He can't use his ability to escape but they still placed rusted chains on his wrists and feet. When I was with him, he never even once treated me this way. How ironic that this order is supposedly fighting on the good side of the war yet they treat people this cruelly.

The hair he often pulled back is all messed up now.

He doesn't look like a monster as they describe him at all. He was kind too and still is except for the fact that he was a liar. He really was a cruel liar but this does not justify their actions. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way.

"They treated you so cruelly. Sorry about that."

Why did I even say that? It's not like he'll hear me. Well, that was what I thought until proven wrong.

His seemingly tired eyes tried to open and managed a glimpse. His calloused hand that did not wear his usual white glove suddenly held mine that was unconsciously stroking his hair.

He held my hand close to his lips then let it touch. A smile formed on his face despite his tired looks. And after letting it touch, he said the words I never expected to come from him.

"_Eu te amo."_

I pulled my hand away with wide open eyes. I stared with shock and surprise written all over my face.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump...

My pulse rate suddenly increased. It's beating so fast, faster than before.

Did that just really happen? I must be hallucinating or dreaming but I'm very much awake. Why am I even reacting this way? What he said does not necessarily mean that it was for me. He's injured; he could have mistaken me for someone else. It must have been _for someone else._

Why did I suddenly felt down after thinking that way? It's like a heavy weight was suddenly thrown at me. I guess I still care for him but I can't. I'll only be hurt.

Why the hell aren't you awake to just tell me who it was, Tyki? I really hate you more now even if I don't. You're so annoying yet I don't care.

What's going on inside my head? I should just relax and do as I should. There's no time to get flustered over things such as this.

.

***Lilia's point of view**

Alyce is currently busy, Lenalee is with her brother, Lavi is doing work as a bookman apprentice, Kanda is busy meditating and Allen was sent out on a mission so I stayed in my room since everyone is so busy.

Anyone might think that I must be lonely but I'm not. I have Cordelia with me. As far as I know, only she and I can talk to each other. She isn't the doll that I usually carry with me though. She's a ghost that I can hear when she bothers to talk with me. I just named my doll after her.

We don't exactly get along. I think she hates me and we argue most of the time. I can't really hate her since she is always there when the others aren't. I really like her even if she acts coldly. She's slightly like Kanda but still different.

I don't really know much about her except for her name and character. She rarely talks about herself. She only tells me stories if she felt like it or when I'm down. The thing I know most about her is the fact that she likes to read. She would take over a few times and read books in the library. Besides that, I know nothing much.

'Can you please tell me a story today, Cordelia?'

'_I don't want to.'_

'Please. I'll let you do anything you want.'

'_Fine but you can't bother me for awhile after this.'_

'Yes. I promise.'

.

Once upon a time, there lived a young lad who lost everything that he had except for himself. He no longer had any family; they died out on him and left him alone. He was lonely and lost and willed to die since he no longer has a purpose. There was no reason left for him to live. He lost hope.

There wasn't actually a reason to kill himself either so he didn't try but he treated living life the same with no care. He aimlessly wandered through a forest and stumbled upon a broken branch on the ground. He hadn't eaten for days so it made him so weak that he was not able to keep his balance and managed to stand up at once.

It took awhile for him to notice that it was not a branch that he fell on but a girl who was lying on the ground unconscious. She looked worse compared to him. Her complexion was so white and pale. She looked so sickly. She was sick so he decided to take care of her. He brought her back to his abandoned home and treated her. She was years older than him despite looking young herself.

When she awoke, she thanked him gratefully and asked him what he wished. She asked that to return to him as a favor for what he has done for her.

"What do you wish for, lad?"

"None at all."

"That's a lie lad. People always do."

"Then I wish for a purpose."

"What type of purpose, lad? There are a lot you know. You have to tell me exactly so it can be done."

"A purpose to live."

"Don't you have that already?"

"I believe not at all."

"Then why are you alive? Why not just kill yourself?"

"I made a promise, a promise to live for them so I can't kill myself."

"That is your purpose then. What you will is already there. You just have to open your eyes and see it. It might not exactly be as you want but it is still there."

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hoped you like this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

***Lenalee's point of view**

What should I do? I mean … well … I trust Alyce but I'm not sure if I should go on with what she's doing.

She has a right enough reason as to why she's helping him. I would probably do the same to the person who saved my life but still … going as far as giving him a room and less guards is still … I don't really know.

He is injured so it is right to treat the wounds and give attention but … there's nothing more besides that. I really should just trust her. She can take care of things. She is Alyce after all but she doesn't take care of herself too well that I'm worried.

There's another problem besides Tyki. I don't think she told Allen yet. Why though? I think he's had a suspicion and is slowly hurting. I would want to tell him since he deserves it but I don't think that I'm the right person to do that. She is his sister. She has the right. And he has too. Will she ever tell him? And why hasn't she told him yet?

.

***Lavi's point of view**

Bookman keeps increasing work every day. I feel like drowning in these piles of work. I need to stay up late again if I ever want to finish. It is already half past twelve.

Almost everyone is asleep at this time. There are some in the science department but most are already asleep. I'm still in the library, staying up late with only one light. All are supposedly turned off but since I'm here, they let me use one light. It's very dark in the other areas.

And the room is very still and quiet. I'm the only one here since Bookman was away. He'll be coming back tomorrow night. He expects to return and find me finished so I really need to sleep late or maybe not even sleep at all.

My eyes are hardly open but I need to stay awake. I got up and decided to get coffee. I left the library and went back there with the coffee after half an hour.

I would have gone straight to work but I heard sudden movement. I placed the coffee on the table and stopped moving for awhile. The sound came from the far corner to which I slowly headed. I wanted to see who would come here this late. It is quite unusual and aroused my curiosity.

I reached the corner and looked around. There was no sight of any person but there are signs that there was someone there just awhile ago.

There is only one entrance and exit here. Where could that person have gone? There's no other way.

I must have been hearing things. It is already late. I guess that has something to do with exhaustion. I was about to walk away until _someone_ fell on me.

I fell backwards and hit my head on the shelf. It took quite some time before I grasped the situation.

"Sorry."

I blinked my eyes a few times to be sure that it was indeed Lilia who was before me.

Why is she here? Why is a child here in the library at this time?

"What are you doing here? It's already late."

"I just came to borrow a book to read."

"Then why are you here? I don't think a child reads these types of books. What have you got there?"

I said as me eye caught the book that she was holding in her hand. It was a book on Asian history. My eye gave a questioning look since a child her age wouldn't be reading anything like that. I did in the past but that was a different case.

"Why do you have that?"

"To read."

"A child your age doesn't read things like that. Can you even understand it?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you try telling me about it?"

"I haven't read it yet so I don't know."

"Have you read other books like that?"

"Yes."

"Give me the title."

"How about you tell me the story? I think you've read it already."

"Why do you have that book?"

"I said that I'll read."

"Why did you come here at this time? You could always go in the day."

"I've got training."

"Allen's away so you currently don't. Why are you still awake?"

"How about you?"

"I've got work. Answer the question."

She didn't answer my question and just hit me on the head with the book then ran out through the door.

That hurt. The kid's gonna pay for that one. I already feel tired then I just had to get hit in the head. I'll find out why. I will and I can.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you liked this chapter.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Last night was so tiring so I slept late and didn't bother to get up early. Everything was peaceful; my mind was at rest until someone knocked at my door. I didn't bother to answer it but it kept going on so I got up and opened the door.

It was Lavi.

"If you want something, kindly bother me tomorrow."

I then closed the door after saying that. I went back to sleep and resumed my sleep.

.

***Lilia's point of view**

This is bad. Lavi saw me or rather he saw Cordelia when she possessed me. We both have to be careful next time. He is already suspicious and I don't want to cause problems for Alyce. She is already has enough as it is.

I talked with Cordelia into getting the books after a week or until Lavi's suspicions lowers. I really can't risk him finding out. I think he already knows about Allen. I can't let him find out about this or Alyce will really get into trouble.

.

***Lavi's point of view**

I already finished the work before lunch and slept afterwards continuously until the next day. I went to Alyce's room after eating but it seems she slept late and closed the door on me. I guess I'll ask her tomorrow.

And I'll try confirming things about Allen too. I never really had a chance to ask.

.

***Lenalee's point of view**

I knew that Alyce did sleep late but it was already almost time for dinner so I went to her room to wake her up. I knocked at her door but no answer came. The door was opened so I came inside.

I closed the door behind me when I got in.

I looked inside and saw Alyce still in bed with her back facing me.

"It's already time for dinner, Alyce. Please get up."

"I don't feel like getting up."

"What's wrong, Alyce?"

"Nothing is."

"Then get up. You can't skip all the meals."

"I don't want to."

"Stop acting like a child. You're older than me."

"Can I be a child then?"

"Why?"

I said as I came closer to her and sat by her bed.

"What's wrong, Alyce? We are friends. You can tell me if it can help."

"Everything is just so wrong."

She didn't speak and just held onto me. I embraced her tightly as a way of comfort. I didn't tell her to let it all out since Alyce isn't really that way. When something troubles her, she won't cry or ask for advice. She just asks you to accompany her and hold her in an embrace for awhile.

We stayed like that in silence for half an hour until someone knocked. It was Lavi.

"What's taking you so long?"

"We'll be there in a sec. Go first."

"Okay."

"I feel better now. Thanks, Lenalee."

"You really won't tell me?"

"You already know me."

"Yeah, I do."

We then got up then walked out the door then to the cafeteria.

.

***Alyce's point of view**

I already finished speaking with the officials the days before. And I was also done with the paperwork. I've only got duties left as an exorcist and general but akuma aren't that active lately for some reason unknown so only a few were sent at a time. Tyki is still unconscious but recovering well.

I haven't got much to do tonight so I went to the room where they placed him.

I sat down on the chair by his bed while talking with the nurse who took care of his wounds. After that, she left me alone with him.

What am I suppose to do here anyway? Why did I come again?

I don't really know. It's not like I can ask him questions since he's still unconscious. I stayed there for awhile and let my hand stroke his hair.

"_Get well soon, Tyki. You've got a lot of questions to answer."_

"_Really?"_

I took my hand that stroke his hair away but he held onto it with his calloused hand.

"_You're awake?"_

I don't even know why I asked such a stupid question. He's obviously awake right now. His voice sounded hoarse so I handed him the glass of water on the table. He drank it then spoke once more with a clearer voice.

"_Barely."_

"_Go back to sleep then and please let go of my hand."_

"_Let me thank first the lady who has helped me."_

"_If you wish to thank me then do your best to recover, my lord. You've got a lot of things to do."_

"_Anything to please you then, my lady."_

"_Goodnight, my lord."_

I said as I tried once more to take my hand away but he held onto it more firmly then let his lips touched it before I stood up.

"_Goodnight," _said Tyki as I left then closed the door behind me.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you liked this chapter.<p>

And well, I guess it was a bit confusing but to make things clear, Cordelia is a ghost possessing Lilia but at times, she also possesses the doll. Cordelia is not necessarily the doll but a ghost possessing Lilia and the doll. Sorry if it was confusing. And the next chapters might get more confusing so I'll do my best to make things clearer.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Alyce walked outside the room and headed towards her room. She was too preoccupied in her mind that she didn't notice the man walking and bumped into him. It seems he was also preoccupied and didn't notice her.

"I'm sorry about that. I was too preoccupied about things," said Alyce as she helped him pick up some files he was holding that fell.

"It's fine. I didn't look where I was going as well."

"You're that new exorcist, right?"

"The name's Ellis Gardner. You were the one who asked for me on the last mission. We haven't actually met."

"I'm Alyce Wynne. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, General Wynne."

"Just call me Alyce, please. You're older than me."

"Ok, I'll call you Alyce."

"Thanks. See you around then," said Alyce as she continued walking.

.

***Tyki's point of view**

I opened my eyes and looked around me. There were no windows inside the room so I was not able to tell what time it was. The room consisted of one door, a single bed, one side table and two chairs by the other side.

My wounds were treated and bandaged but it seems that there are still seals placed on me. My broken bones have not fully healed yet so I was not able to get up. I tried reaching out for the glass of water since my throat was dry but only ended up dropping it and caused a crashing sound.

The door suddenly opened and came in one of the people who came from the central that must have been sent to watch over me. Why was I even here? I can't recall what really happened.

Another person came in and took the broken glass. A nurse came in and checked up on me. She seemed calm but I know that beneath that expression is nervousness and fear. She did look calm but her actions were in a hurry. She did her best to do her job fast then left the room immediately.

Someone came in after a few hours. I was actually asleep at that time but was woken up when he came in.

"How are you feeling?"

I just laughed at his question which made him seem confused.

"What? Don't you find it humorous as well? After torturing your prisoner, you'd ask just like that how he's doing. What do you think? After all those torture, how would I be feeling?"

"I apologize for what they had done to you that I had no control over. I would not deny the fact that I knew it was happening and the fact that I did nothing to stop it. It was all General Wynne's doing that you are here so I hope you'll cooperate so her effort won't be wasted."

"Ah, so it was Alyce."

"You speak of her name so casually, have you met in the past?"

"I have met her dagger very well as it almost killed me quite a few times."

"And it often failed, why is that?"

"I'm not that weak."

"That does not answer the question."

"I have no need to answer your questions. You have no authority over me."

"I'm afraid I do. I am Komui Lee as you probably know, the supervisor of this branch. I hold authority over Alyce whom you owe your life to."

"Yeah, the crazy one with the sister complex."

"Let's just focus on why I came here."

"And that would be?"

"To make a deal with you."

"Making a pact with a demon?"

"I believe they stay true to their word."

"And what you believe is true."

"Except for the fact they leave details out."

"So what do you want?"

"Work for the order under my supervision."

"I'm afraid the earl doesn't take too kindly a case of treason."

"You have already committed that act, what is there to lose?"

"Are you forgetting that this could all just be an act?"

"I saw enough what happened between the two of you."

"And that would be?"

"Like last night, the day she visited you at the cell, the times you met during the missions and the fact that you saved her life."

"Why in the world would a Noah save an exorcist?"

"I wouldn't know. You're the one who knows the answer to that."

"Believe what you will, it doesn't matter to me but if I did help out, what is in it for me?"

"You can gain a little more freedom than what you have right now. Lilia would be much safer and so is Alyce. They won't try drastic means to get information from you."

"Why should I care for them?"

"None might have been said but when she saw you, it was quite obvious that you might have met in the past."

"I don't think that changes anything since I almost killed her when I met her."

"You do admit it then."

"Yes, I admit attempting to kill the little girl when I first met her."

"And you didn't kill her so something else happened. Was it because of Alyce?"

"Suit yourself as to what you think but remember that you're making a pact with a demon."

"It is a deal then."

"A pact with a demon."

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter.<p>

Tyki really isn't a demon. He's just saying that in a sarcastic tone to emphasize on what they think about him or them that isn't really true since he's still human.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"General Wynne, the supervisor needs you in his office."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

"He just asked for me?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll go," said Alyce as she walked towards the direction to the office.

After the door closed, Alyce took a seat.

"So what do you want me to do this time?"

"Someone will just be under your watch."

"And who is this someone?"

"You know him already."

"And that is who?"

"Who else? Don't try acting surprised or unaware. I believe that was what you planned when you brought him here."

"What do you want then? I believe my plans would not go accordingly unless you are asking for something."

"You're not allowed to leave the order for awhile. You have to get information from him about the noahs and akuma. Try disobeying the orders and sadly they might attempt something on Lilia and possibly Allen if they find out."

"You promised to not tell anyone, Komui. And you will keep it."

"Then do as you should and try not to escape with all of them. Else I might have to tell them that Allen is your brother and you know that there aren't really exorcists who are siblings except for the two of you. I'd hate the effect but I have to."

Alyce laughed for a short while then said, "Who would have thought that you'd go as far as blackmail? I didn't think you even had it in you." She just laughed it off then left the room with a slammed door. She was obviously angry since she laughed in a sarcastic tone.

Her anger died down and suddenly turned to worry and anxiousness when she saw someone who shouldn't have been there. Someone who shouldn't have probably overheard her conversation with Komui. Someone who was now in pain despite the forced smile on his face. That someone who was very important to her that probably hates her right now. The one whom she cared about and lied to a lot of times.

"I need to be going somewhere else. See you around then, General Wynne."

"Allen, wait."

He just kept walking and ignored her then closed the door to his room once inside.

.

***Allen's point of view**

It is true then. She really is my sister but she doesn't really care that much for me. Who would even care for someone like me? I'm just a cursed child ever since I was born. I was even called a freak or a monster which is probably true. Why was I even hoping in the first place? Nobody would want to be related to someone like me. I'm just nothing but a cursed fool for hoping too much. I might have never said it out loud but I hoped and wished for a family. It seems Mana really was the only one who is my family. No one else is. No one would care to.

.

A desperate knock came on the door but it remained unopened despite those calls.

"Allen, please open it. Let me explain. It's not what you're probably thinking. Please listen to me. Please."

"Allen, please …"

The door remained closed.

.

.

_So you won't open the door?_

Why should I? It would all be just lies.

_What will you do then?_

I don't really know.

_Would you like to try something out?_

What would that be?

_Just leave it to me._

Leave to you what? Who are you anyway?

_Why don't you face me then to know?_

_.  
><em>

"Ellis? What are you doing here?"

"You got inside the wrong room," said Ellis as he tried not to laugh and smiled instead.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you willing then to try out something that I'll do?"

"I don't understand."

"Just watch."

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Allen knows. What will happen now? And it's all Komui's fault... Just kidding, it wasn't entirely his fault. Poor Komui though, Lenalee might scold him for letting that out and she might not talk to him for awhile when she finds out.<p>

And who is Ellis? Who is he for real? What is he going to do?

I hope you like this chapter and look forward for the next one that might be updated on I'm not really sure which day. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks very much if you did.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The door opened and Alyce entered. It was pitch black.

_Where am I? What's going on?_

"Alyce?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Allen. What's wrong, sister?"

Her eyes opened wide when light appeared and made her see things more clearly. Before her was a child who had reddish brown hair. He looked the same as Allen, it was the same face but he didn't have a deformed arm nor a cursed eye.

"You can't be Allen."

"What are you talking about? I am Allen."

"What's going on? This is just probably an illusion."

"It's not. I am Allen, your younger brother, don't you remember, Alyce? You might have forgotten after the accident. Wait here as I call for help."

_What is he talking about? I didn't have an accident but my head does hurt._

"This is your doing, isn't it, Ellis? Stop it. I already remember you. And you know that that kid couldn't have been my younger brother. He's aged about fifteen years old now and has that arm. Are you just playing with me because I didn't recognize you? I do know so just stop it. It isn't funny. You probably played on me like last time and made me go after your illusion. Stop it, Ellis. This isn't funny. It isn't. He already hates me and she'll probably die. Stop it already."

Someone suddenly appeared who was a few years older than her. His arms held her in an embrace.

"Sorry about that, Alyce. I didn't mean it that way. Please forgive me. I know I shouldn't have done that."

She punched him in the face.

"Damn you, bastard Ellis! You're still a fool after all those years. If you're going to pull something, don't use it on me or I might end up killing you."

"Why didn't you tell him? The reason you left was to look for him, wasn't it? So why lie?"

"It's none of your business, Ellis."

"Really now? Why did you look for him?"

"He's my brother so I'll naturally look for him."

"Then why didn't you tell him."

"Not telling you."

"Aren't you bothered by his hand?"

"Why should I? It's part of him. What's wrong with that? If he hadn't had that I wouldn't have been able to have a clue in looking for him. I'm glad that he has that since it helped. Unlike Cordelia's case, I never saw her face or even knew how she looked like. I only saw her ghost once."

"Didn't she die when she was born?"

"It turns out she lived and grew to hate us and then died. I wish I could speak with her but she won't let me. I sound crazy, don't I?" said Alyce with a forced laugh.

"In a way, yes."

"Please forget what I said then, Ellis. Promise me that, okay? Else I'd kill you," said Alyce with a forced smile then left.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tyki's point of view<strong>

Life is really boring when you're stuck in a room doing nothing. I wasn't allowed to leave yet and transfer so I just walked around to exercise my muscles. When I had enough, I just sat down on the bed then someone suddenly rushed inside and closed the door shut behind her.

It was Alyce and just Alyce, not General Wynne or Lady Alsworth. She was just the Alyce I knew but a bit different.

She held onto me and silently cried. Tears streamed down her face while the look of pain showed. I didn't utter any words of comfort and just held her tighter. She wasn't really the type to listen to those types of things. She just wants company.

It was quite some time before she calmed down and then we talked.

"_I'm sorry about that. I know already what you meant before. It's just that even if it might have been an act or a lie, I wouldn't mind living in the lie even for a short while. Can you grant that request for me, Tyki? Although it seems that I might have already started. I'm really messed up right now, aren't I? Sorry about that but can you be like the way when I knew you in the past, just for now. I promise that I'll try finding ways to get you your freedom back and anything you'd ask for."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Yeah, anything."_

"_Then can you believe me? Promise that you'll believe me?"_

"_Yeah, I will."_

"_And that you won't lie to me anymore?"_

"_You're the one lying."_

"_I'll also stop then."_

"_I will then."_

"_So if I say that the lie came out to be the truth, would you believe me?"_

"_Which lie?"_

"_For saying that I don't really want to talk about that."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm not lying and so is that time when you went to the cell where I was in. I know you heard it and tried to think that it was a lie."_

"_No way! That can't be. You're lying."_

"_I thought you said that you'll believe me."_

"_That can't be. You're just playing with me."_

"_Will this prove it to be true then?"_ said I as our eyes stared unto each other's and I then let my lips touch hers.

"_Eu te amo, Alyce."_

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Sorry if it took such a long time to be updated. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me your opinions about it. I really want to know how I'm doing so I hope you can tell me if you have time. Thanks very much if you did.<em><br>_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"That can't be true. Those are just your illusions."

"I'm not lying. I knew Alyce from childhood although she kind of forgot me since it has been such a long time. I knew she'd have a reason why that happened. She couldn't have just denied that fact after trying to search you for years."

"Then why didn't she tell me."

"I'm afraid she doesn't trust me as much to tell me that."

"Who is Cordelia?"

"She's your sister, two years older than you. She was taken away when born due to abnormalities. I don't think Alyce was able to see her and old enough to remember.

She might have been someone like you, I'm not really sure since no one has heard from her. She's dead though right now. Alyce said it so herself but I don't get the part where she saw the ghost.

And the part where she said something about Cordelia not wanting Alyce to see her. So give Alyce a chance and let her explain to you. She ran away from home just to look for you."

"I don't know."

"Just talk and listen. There's no harm in that. I'm sure she has a reason enough."

* * *

><p><strong>*Lilia's point of view<strong>

"You're quite an unlucky brat, Lilia. Allen found out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I gain control and do as I please."

* * *

><p><strong>*Alyce's point of view<strong>

Did he really just say that? It must be a lie yet it's the truth. I'm very grateful for that and happy but my worry came back.

"This is bad, Tyki. Since Allen knows now, Cordelia might have taken control."

"What do you mean by that? You never told me about it yet before."

"Cordelia, my sister was born with unusual markings on her face by her right eye. Father didn't like it at all and had her taken away. We thought she was dead but it turns out she lived but died before I met you and Lilia.

She was born with innocence like Allen and when she died, I think that kind of affected her and was able to make her live. Her soul's alive but her corpse is rotting. Due to her innocence, she was able to take possession of people and things.

And when she took possession of Lilia, she wasn't able to leave again. She remained quiet for that time since she couldn't take control. And when we came to the order, she gained control once more.

She hated me and didn't like on how I'm getting lucky. She threatened to kill Lilia if I ever tell Allen. And said that Lilia will die with her unless I find a way so that she can live without possessing other people.

It's only natural to want to live and she's my sister. She's actually dead but I know there's a chance so I didn't try to exorcise her out when I found out. She stayed quiet after what she told me but I think she'll take action right now since she knows."

* * *

><p><strong>*Lavi's point of view<strong>

Another load of work that will take a week to finish was given to me. I'm not liking this at all anymore. I'm tired and sleepy but I have to do it if I want to gain a month worth of freedom away from paperwork.

Some books fell out. I looked but nobody was there. I picked it up and placed it back. A book fell on me.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Lilia? What are you doing there?"

"Reading, what does it look like?"

"Why up there?"

"So they won't see me."

"You're a weird girl."

"It's not like you're normal either."

"Normal is just a standard set by people."

"Then I'm fine with what you've called me. I don't really like people."

"Who are you?"

"Cordelia. Nice to meet you, bookman junior."

"It's Lavi."

"But that name won't last long like the others you had, right?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I just do."

"So who are you, Cordelia? Why are you in Lilia's body?"

"I want to and I'm always there. You just didn't know."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, how about you? Who is Lavi exactly, bookman junior?"

"Hey, how much do you know? And how'd you find out?"

"I have my ways. Didn't I just tell you that?"

"What ways are they then?"

"I have no obligation to tell you."

* * *

><p>.<p>

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. I'm not really sure when the next one will be coming though but I'll still try my best to update soon. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks very much if you did. They really help.<p>

And if any ever read the story "A Truthful Liar" that I wrote, I'm having thoughts of probably making a sequel to it. If you read the story and liked it or want a sequel, please vote on the poll I placed in my profile at the top part or you can just comment on the story or pm me. That's all and thanks for reading.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Cordelia."

"Hello, Alyce."

"Cordelia, can..."

"We made deal. I promised not to interfere as long as you keep yours."

"Please, Cordelia. Please wait."

"No. You'll just have to find a faster way."

* * *

><p>Alyce still remains standing quietly in thought after Cordelia avoided her. 'What the hell am I going to do right now?' she thought.<p>

"Alyce," calls out a silver haired teen.

She turns around and faces the teen with a bit of surprise. She didn't think the teen would even talk to her for a while.

"Alyce, I'm sorry for running out like that. Can we talk?"

Her face lightened up with relief since he had given her a chance. He is very important to her after all.

A smile forms on her face and then she suddenly hugs her younger brother after that.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it that way... It's still my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The boy's eyes opened wide in surprise by the sudden touch but relaxes after awhile. The feeling is warm and comforting. There is care and concern in her voice. There is sincerity... It feels like home.

"Alyce, are you really my sister?" asked Allen.

"Yes. I'm really sorry, Allen. I'm sorry."

'She really is my sister. She isn't lying this time. I still have a family left and I'm happy about that but...'

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I-I... It's not a good enough reason for what I did."

"It's fine. I'll listen," said Allen although he isn't really sure if he should have asked.

"You probably heard from Ellis that we have a sister, right?"

"I actually heard it from you. I was there when Ellis made the illusion," admitted Allen with a bit of hesitation. Not many would willingly admit listening to other people's conversations after all.

"Oh... well, it turns out she was alive but then died around two years ago. Her soul lived fused with the innocence. She possessed Lilia when I visited the town she was in. She isn't used to the doing that and couldn't leave Lilia. I would have exorcised her then and there but I just found out she's my sister. I made a bargain with her so she won't control Lilia's actions. She agreed to wait patiently without taking control on the condition that I don't tell you. She found it unfair that I she had to suffer for years while I just threw away the luxury I had. She would have felt it too if it weren't for the markings on her face caused by innocence."

"What is she waiting for?"

"To get to her old body back or a new one. I made a bargain with Cross for that."

"So that's why he's away?"

"Partly the reason. I think he's strayed drinking or flirting with ladies, that womanizing bastard," said Alyce as she looked away while making a disgusted face.

"I agree," said Allen with the same look while thinking and hoping that the bastard wasn't getting any more debts.

They were in silence until Alyce hugged Allen again in a tight embrace.

"I'm really sorry, Allen. I love you no matter what. You're the only brother I have since Ernest is such a bastard."

"It's fine. Does he have one too?"

"Have what?"

"Innocence."

"No. He and father are the only ones who don't. I think mother had one too. And now that you think about it... Please keep the thing about Cordelia a secret. I don't want that bastard Leverrier enjoying himself."

"I won't. And Alyce?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Tyki in a relationship or something?"

Alyce's eyes open wide and her face starts to redden.

"Where in the world did you get that idea?" said Alyce as she suddenly activated her innocence.

"Uh... Y-you know each other well and it was kind of hinted with the way you two treat each other," said Allen as he realized Alyce's sudden action.

"You are my brother and all but please don't ask questions like that again," said Alyce in a pleading voice.

"O-okay."

Alyce withdrew her weapon and continued to hug her younger brother that she really missed.

"I really missed you, Allen."

"I miss you too?"

"Hey, why does that statement have a question mark at the end that signifies uncertainty?"

"'Cause you threateningly activated your dagger which was so close to me just awhile ago."

"Sorry about that, Allen. I wasn't trying to harm you. I planned on doing that to a certain person."

"Okay," said Allen as he embraced her in return.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I'm sorry if it's been like a month since I updated. My exams are over so I will be mostly updating weekly now around the weekend. I hope you like this one and tell me your opinions about it. Thank you very much if you did.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

A young girl with golden curls sat peacefully on the bed inside the room reading a book with full concentration that causes her not to notice the man walking inside after a number of knocks.

She only notices him when she feels the other side of the bed lowering due to the added weight. She closes the book and places it down on the table beside here. She sighs for a moment showing her irritation for the disturbance and then faces him.

"What do you want, bastard? Did my sister ask you to threaten me or something? I don't give a damn at all about her or this little girl."

"Watch your words, brat. I won't hesitate beating the hell out of you."

"Even if this body belongs to her."

"There are other ways to make you suffer."

"Try me. I'm not afraid of you."

"Such an insecure girl you are."

"What? You're trying to insult me now."

"What do you really want kid? You say you don't want to die yet you say you don't give a damn about people. Why are you living then?"

"Who wouldn't want to?"

"There are quite a lot and you know it."

"I don't care about those people."

"But you care about some. You want to live to experience what you never had and you're doing this by depriving a little girl whom you often told your stories. You were like an older sister to her but you let selfishness and jealousy take over you. Are you happy now? That an innocent little girl is being deprived of what belongs to her. Are you happy imitating those people that treated you the same way?"

"No! I'm not like them."

"You're as selfless as they were. You really are a monster as they say."

"No! I…"

"You're a monster, a freak."

* * *

><p><em>A young girl with reddish brown hair covering half of her face followed the lady walking before her.<em>

"_Wait for me!"_

"_Hurry up, brat! I'm leaving you behind if you don't catch up," said the lady with irritation._

"_Why do I have to be stuck with such a horrid child?" muttered the lady to herself._

"_Wait up!" said the girl after she suddenly stumbled when running. Her visible eye was almost in tears._

_She tried to stop it since the lady would get more even mad at her if she did._

_She got up again and ran but fell again to the ground. It seems her ankle was sprained. There is a young boy her age who helped her but suddenly let go when he saw her face._

"_Ah! Monster! Leave this place."_

"_I'm no monster. I'm not."_

"_You are with such a hideous face."_

"_I'm not. I'm not," cried out the young girl._

_The lady dragged the girl getting irritated each second that passed. They hurriedly left before other people came._

* * *

><p>"<em>Brat! I told you not to show that face. You're such a problematic child," screamed the lady at the girl as she hit her with a stick repeatedly.<em>

"_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to," cried out the little girl._

"_Keep your mouth shut, brat," said the lady as she hit the girl repeatedly and only stopped when blood flowed. She always stops on time not to kill the child but makes sure it hurts and doesn't bother to treat it. She really hates that child. If only she wasn't paid to do this, she would have just left the girl._

* * *

><p><em>A thirteen year old girl is washing the dishes in the house of her aunt. Her hands were calloused and some fingers recently bled. Her stomach grumbles for food but she can't have any until she finishes work, all the housework given to her by her aunt.<em>

_After washing the dishes, she brings out the garbage then heads out to buy at the market. With a basket at her arm, she walks there with worn out shoes and tattered clothes._

_After buying everything on the list, she starts walking back. A man bumped into her and that incident caused her to fall and some of the things she bought. He helps her pick them up and then helps her stand up._

"_Your clothes may look that way but when I look closer, you have such a pretty face. If only you're not hiding half of it," said the man as he reaches out to her face to set aside the hair covering it._

_The girl tries to stop him but to no avail. He sees it. His smiling face from before turns in shock then disgust just like the other people._

"_Your clothes really fit your image, freak. No wonder your face is hidden. It is only better that way," said the man in disgust as he walked away._

* * *

><p><em>They all looked at her with disgust and hatred. Words were shot at her like venom, a poison eating her away.<em>

"_Freak!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_You should just leave this place."_

"_You don't belong here!"_

"_Monster!"_

* * *

><p><em>I know that already. You don't have to say it so badly and keep on repeating. I already heard it. Just stop. Stop saying it. Stop. Stop!<em>

"Stop! Make it stop!"

"Stop it, Ellis," said Lavi who was actually there observing.

The illusions disappeared. Cordelia's shaking as tears started forming on her face.

Lavi tried holding her to calm down but as he neared, she screamed louder and tried to hit him to make him go away.

"Leave! Leave me alone! It's only better that way, right? I'm such a horrid child. I'm a monster, a freak. Just leave. I know it already. I know you all want me gone…"

Lavi tried going near again and got hit in the face. He didn't stop and held her in an embrace while trying to calm her.

"You're no horrid child. You're no monster. You're no freak. You are not hideous. I think you're pretty cute, you know. Calm down. Things will be fine. No one wants you gone."

"Please make it stop. End it. Make the feeling go away. It hurts. It always hurts when they say that. I tried telling them but no one would listen."

"I'm listening. Don't worry. He's gonna pay for what he did. You're older sister's gonna beat the hell out of him."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Lavi was there just to observe Cordelia's past but Ellis seems to have gone far which is why he intervened. I wonder now what will happen after...<p>

Naturally I know but that's a surprise for you ^.^

Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Don't worry, Cordelia. Things will be fine. Don't bother with that creepy guy, Ellis._

"Why are you so concerned, kid? I'm really cruel to you. Stop that. It's getting annoying."

_I'm not going to stop since you don't really want me to. You're my dearest friend since Alyce is like a sister or mother-like figure for me. I want to help you._

"Thanks then."

_You're welcome, Cordelia._

* * *

><p><strong>*Tyki's point of view<strong>

_Stop suppressing the power._

As if I'd let you out, Joyd.

_You can't keep it too long. Just let me out so things will be less painful for you._

There's no need for that.

_It does hurt. The seals do, don't they? You can't lie to yourself that long. Your instincts will return and take over._

I won't let it.

_Suit yourself, I'll soon prevail._

I'll make sure that does not happen.

* * *

><p><strong>*Alyce's point of view<strong>

A finder knocked at my door and called me to his office.

I went inside and saw that he is already speaking with Tyki. I wonder now what this is all about.

"Ah, you're here, General Wynne."

"What did you call me here for, supervisor?"

"Since the situation is getting worse, I'll be needing you to train all the exorcists here in the order. The other generals are somewhere doing their mission. I need you to help improve their skills. I asked Tyki to help with you so I'll hope you'll work fine with him. It will do good for the exorcists to gain experience fighting with a Noah."

"Yeah, I'll work up some training. Is that all, supervisor?"

"That's all. You may go."

Tyki stood up and opened the door for me. He made a hand gesture and did the formalities he would do as a gentleman would.

"After you," he said in a polite manner while smiling.

He's teasing me again. Why is my face heating up? He didn't have to do that? I think Komui even saw it and is probably trying to hide his laugh right now.

I didn't want to cause a scene and just headed out. I'll have a talk with him after I finish the papers due later.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tyki's point of view<strong>

I went back inside my room after the supervisor had a talk with me and Alyce. It's kind of cute seeing her blush as I teased her with the act I played like before.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Who would that be now? I doubt it would be Alyce.

I opened it and saw the little girl come inside. It might seem to be Lilia but I know that it is Cordelia, Alyce's younger sister.

I let her in and closed the door.

"What brings you here?"

"I need a favor from you."

I looked at her with a questioning look.

"I need you to take out the innocence bound to my soul. You can do that, right? It took form so it won't be that hard."

"Why do I have to do that?"

"So I can leave this body. That's what everyone wants, don't they? I'm just causing trouble by selfishly wanting to be here."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Isn't that part of your ability as a Noah?"

"It seems you've forgotten that my powers are sealed."

"It's loosening. And it really isn't much of a restraint now. You can easily take that out if you let him go out."

"I won't let that happen."

"Please, Tyki. You wouldn't really want her to suffer now, would you? she'll die if I stay any longer."

"There are other ways. Alyce had already thought of that, hasn't she? Just wait."

"Even if there is, what use is there for me to live?"

"Don't waste that chance given to you."

"You people only say that because you haven't experienced what I did in the past."

"Don't be too conceited. You're not the only one who's suffering. Just be grateful."

* * *

><p><strong>*Allen's point of view<strong>

_Weird? How come Cordelia is going to Tyki's room?_

Allen followed behind her and listened at the door after it was closed. He listened in on their conversation despite knowing he shouldn't.

_Cordelia is asking Tyki to take out the innocence? Why?_

_This is bad… Tyki will refuse, won't he?_

_Should I go inside and stop them or not?_

Allen sighs after hearing that Tyki refused her request.

_I guess I can leave now with a peace of mind._

Allen then walks away and bumps into someone.

"Hello, bean sprout. What did you hear? I'm curious."

The bookman apprentice had seen him listening outside the door.

"Lavi! I-I…"

"You don't need to feel too bad, bean sprout. If you tell me, I won't tell on you."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Hello there! It sure has been a long time for this fic. I hope you like it and I'm really glad and thankful if you did.<p>

*Cordelia asked Tyki to end things since she felt guilty about the trouble she is causing and the fact Lilia is still kind to her.

Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

It sure was a laugh seeing Allen actually listening on other people's doors and what more but the Noah's.

He told me about Cordelia's attempt at having the innocence removed and about Tyki's refusal so we don't have any problems regarding about someone leaving.

And after hearing Allen, I went back to the library to continue work that Bookman seems to be increasing. I really am tired but I need to do this since I don't really want to miss tomorrow's event. I overheard the plan Komui talked about with Alyce. I think it would be real interesting and fun to see what Alyce has up her sleeve regarding the training especially with a Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>*Alyce's point of view<strong>

Upon returning to my room, Yin reported to me the events that occurred while I was busy doing paperwork. She showed me images of what happened.

That bastard Ellis is so going to pay for what he did.

I went out to look for Cordelia first but Timcampy suddenly rushed to my face.

I held it by its tail to remove it from me.

"What's the matter, Tim? Why'd you suddenly rush to me like that?"

The golem then played a sound which contained Tyki's conversation with Cordelia.

I thought it weird that they communicated but then understood as I listened. It is a good thing too that Tyki didn't agree but there is something wrong going on.

I'll speak with him about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tyki's point of view<strong>

Early in the morning, Alyce knocked at my door. She came to talk with me about the training.

We talked who will be fighting against whom and why and then other things.

"Tyki, I'll be removing the seals by the way for the training."

I looked at her with a confused look.

"It hurts, right? It's worsening. Don't deny it since it's true. You promised not to lie anymore, right?"

So she knows. I guess I can't keep that to myself anymore.

"Yes, I did say so indeed, my lady."

"Indeed you did, my lord so stop calling me that," said Alyce as she tries to hide her flustered face.

"I'll try," I said while holding her hand and letting it press against my lips which I then let touch hers.

Upon parting, red tainted her cheeks while a smile formed.

"And... thanks by the way for not giving in to Cordelia's request, Tyki."

"You sure about it though?"

She looked at me with a questioning look with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Your plan?"

"I am. And it will be really interesting."

From being slightly embarrassed awhile ago, her face showed a bright smile as she left the door to prepare for the plan.

* * *

><p>The world didn't really split into two.<p>

The Noahs haven't won.

Cross didn't stop drinking and increasing his debts.

Kanda did not show a smile yet...

... so shocked were the exorcists as they came inside the training hall.

The only exception had been Bookman. Lavi wasn't as well but he played along anyway.

The reason for their reaction is simply because of how the way the exorcist general looks.

She doesn't look like her title at all since she looks like the enemy with her skin tone the same color as theirs with her eyes shining gold beneath the crosses on her forehead.

A laugh suddenly comes out in the silence.

Terrified looks shows on their faces after hearing it come from the exorcist general.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. The looks on your faces are way too priceless. If you're believing this get up then I should get a reward for this."

"Wait so that isn't real?" asked a confused Allen.

"What? Did you think that I suddenly turned into a Noah?"

"Well, it is possible with you and-"

"What are you saying, idiot rabbit?" said Alyce as she threateningly points the dagger towards Lavi's neck.

"Nothing. I said nothing. I was just wondering what's that for?"

"I just got bored. Komui told me to include fighting a Noah in your training and you can't all fight him as part of it… so I decided to divide the group into two. One will be fighting me while the other with Tyki."

"How are we supposed to be divided?" asked Ellis.

"Well, Allen and Cordelia will have their own training like the usual with Lilia. You, Yuu and Lavi will be up against me while Lenalee and Miranda and Crowley are up against Tyki. Rules are simple which will be observed by Bookman that you follow it. First: no holding back. Second: no killing. And third: no extending beyond lunch and the boundary line. If you extend on time, forget about eating and if you go beyond the boundary line, penalty. On the right, we'll be taking that side. You guys, take the other. Time starts in ten counts."

Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… Start!

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one.<p>

*Alyce put out Allen to train Cordelia... the other slight reason is due to them being her siblings... but really more on training.

*Ellis is up against Alyce since she plans on having him pay for that. Lavi is understandable as well for why he is up against Alyce. Kanda holds back on girls which is why Alyce assigned him to her.

*This is just the first training... it may change depending on what happens.

*And about Kanda smiling... it was already shown in the manga but come on... it really caused such a reaction among people.

Thanks for reading ^.^


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Lenalee was shocked to find out how far Alyce removed the seals...

Despite being captive for a long time, Tyki fought well that it became hard for the three to even make him tired.

On the other side, the three find it hard to hit Alyce since she keeps on disappearing and beating the hell out of them from behind.

Ellis tried using illusions but it didn't work too well. Kanda's blade always gets blocked by the dagger or missed. Lavi tries with his hammer but it won't even land on her.

He activated seals but not much affected her. They can now see why she is a general. She can't be one if they easily beat her.

They didn't even notice how fast time went for them to be beaten.

"That's all for now. All of you lost. What more if a Noah?"

"They just fought one."

"Yeah, but I'm not one."

"It would be worse if you were."

"Since I see now how you fight. Things will be different the next day. Get up early, all of you. That's all. You're dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>*Alyce's point of view<strong>

I headed out to my room and took a quick shower after sealing back Tyki's power. I know now how to handle their training, there's just this one more annoyance that I'll have to face in just a short while.

Any moment now...

"Calling General Wynne. Please report to the supervisor's office."

They didn't even bother with sending a finder to call me. They want me there at once.

After changing clothes back to my uniform as a general, I headed towards the office not bothering with the looks people gave me and the whispers I heard.

Knocking on the door, I was let in then seated on the couch.

The inspector is there as expected.

"You had removed the seals on the Noah?"

"Only for a short while. It's back now."

"You do know that that can be considered a plot for treason."

"It was only done for training."

"You had gone far."

"I had not. Would you rather have it that I did? Would you rather have me commit those acts you accuse me of?"

"Write all your explanation and do these paperwork before continuing with your job as a general."

Another pile, how I wish to burn those things.

I merely smiled an obviously fake one while saying, "I'd gladly finish this, Inspector."

I then brought it all out then slammed the door shut really loud behind me. I carried it to the library and dropped it on the table. No way would I bring those to my own room.

"Yin, tell Tyki that he'll be training them alone tomorrow in the morning. I need to finish these things first. I'll just catch up in the afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>*Tyki's point of view<strong>

Resting on my bed, a knock came and I saw that it was Alyce's golem.

It sent out a message that I'd have to train the exorcists alone tomorrow in the morning and that she'd catch up in the afternoon. After that, the golem left and I closed the door to continue my rest.

Another knock came though and it was unexpectedly, the bookman apprentice.

"What brings you here, junior?"

"I've got a question."

"Close the door."

"Do you know something about Ellis? Has Alyce told you anything?"

"She doesn't need to tell me anything. I know."

"Then what, who is he?"

"You noticed indeed but I can't tell you. I keep my word and you shall yours. One thing though, be wary of him."

"Why?"

"Find out yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>*Lavi's point of view<strong>

Who is Ellis? What is he? What Tyki told me is too vague.

Why should I be wary of him? I am suspicious of him, yes. But why should I be wary of him?

Walking back to my room, I pass by Alyce who is working on paperwork. I know she knows my actual personality but I am still Lavi right now anyways.

"What cha doin' Alyce?"

"Paperwork. Loads of them. Leave me alone if you don't want me to make you finish all these things for me."

I knew though what it was about. I didn't fight Tyki but I noticed as well. There's no way for me not to notice even with a blind eye.

"It's cause you remove the seals, right?"

She suddenly shove a pile on my face.

"You do this part since you already know what it's about. No escaping."

"Okaaay, Alyce."

I sat on the chair and placed the papers on the table. I took a pen and started writing.

"You seem to be in a cheerful mood."

"I always do," I said with a wide smile.

"What do you want, junior?" she asked with such a questioning look.

I smiled. She figured it out.

"What else?"

She sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks, Alyce."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: It has been a really really long time. Sorry about that. I hope you like it.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Morning came and training started after breakfast.

The exorcists were all gathered except for the general who was supposed to train them.

Instead, the Noah stood in front of them.

"Where's Alyce?"

"She is currently at the library finishing paperwork."

"Then how will we train?"

"General Wynne told me to pair you up then fight against each other. The looser has a consequence. Here's the list of pairings she made."

The exorcists were somehow uneasy that a Noah is somehow in charge at the moment but they listened anyways.

"Lavi and Cordelia against Kanda and Miranda."

Most of them had a surprised look on their faces and felt sorry that Miranda had to be paired up with Kanda.

Kanda just glared at them.

"You've got five minutes to think of a strategy. You must work as a partner. You aren't allowed to leave the other. You will loose if the other can no longer fight. Go at that side. Bookman will observe and will give the signal to start."

The four exorcist walked there.

"Next, Allen and Lenalee against Ellis and Crowley."

"Isn't this unfair? Both of them are crystal types."

"Well, that was what's written here. Would you like to bother General Wynne and tell her your complaints?"

Ellis remained silent while making a face when his back was turned.

"You'll start in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Tyki walked over to the chair and lit a cigarette he had in his hand. He started smoking while watching the exorcists train. He was really bored.<p>

Alyce hadn't ask him to do anything except observe.

The cigarette he held though was suddenly thrown on the ground. He looked behind him and saw the general who looked angry.

"Didn't I tell you to stop that? Where'd you get it anyway? Never mind. I don't want to know."

The Noah looked at her with surprise then smiled.

"I thought you'll be arriving in the afternoon after that pile of paperwork."

"I had some help."

"You told him?"

"Not everything."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Not much."

"They can't see you?"

"Yeah. They'll be surprised when we suddenly attack. It is inevitable to happen though in an actual battle," said Alyce while smiling.

"So when do we join them?"

"In five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>*Lavi's point of view<strong>

Last night, I helped Alyce out with the paperwork to get information but her answers almost the same as Tyki.

"Be wary of him. Don't trust his words most of the time. He isn't at the Earl's side but he isn't also in ours. Be careful."

Her answer was more specific than Tyki's but it is still vague. They both seem hesitant to go into details.

Who is he indeed? I didn't get much from her. She had me there but the information is still useful.

All I have to do now is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>*Allen's point of view<strong>

Alyce really had done a lot of unusual things. I didn't expect that she'd actually pair Miranda to Kanda of all people.

I saw that they didn't really have much of a conversation but they seem to work just fine as a pair.

Cordelia managed to activate Lilia's innocence which is similar to mine but it's more of a defense weapon instead of offensive type.

Alyce really thought of balancing the fight among them.

The only thing I can't understand is similar to what Ellis said.

Why are Lenalee and I paired up against Crowley and Ellis? Lenalee and I are both crystal type.

But the two of them do well against us.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cordelia's point of view<strong>

It's a good thing that I can somehow control Lilia's innocence now. Kanda is really quick to attack so it's a good thing my weapon is good at defending.

Lavi thought of a good strategy on how we can beat Kanda and Miranda.

What we didn't expect though was Alyce suddenly appearing.

She attacked us from behind then quickly attacked the other pair.

After that, she suddenly disappeared.

Tyki instead appeared with seals removed again.

* * *

><p>All the exorcists were surprised by the sudden interference but the general merely told them to continue.<p>

They continued fighting but it became so much harder with alternate attack between the general and the Noah.

The time can't even be predicted. It's either to long or short, many or few. They couldn't expect what or when the attack will come.

The training ended as the general told them to.

"That's all for today. You did well, Kanda and Miranda," said Alyce while giving them an approving look. "The rest still needs to improve. The pairs will still be the same, the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow will be rest day."

Most exorcists were relieved that there was a rest day but at the same time amused that the unusual pairing actually worked.

Lavi teased Kanda and ran for his life. Miranda merely blushed though which made people wonder.

* * *

><p>The next days, she continuously changes the style of training. She didn't let them get used to one.<p>

The training focused on developing speed, stamina, fighting alone, in a pair or group. In speed, it's either you make a useful attack fast or avoid one swiftly.

In one month, it seems to be effective since some were already able to catch up with her despite disappearing.

Everything is going well until Cordelia suddenly collapses due to her body weakening.

They brought her to the infirmary but nothing seems to be working well.

Alyce asked permission to leave and look for a cure. She knew someone who could help.

The order gave a condition that she must leave with two exorcists and three finders. She agreed on that except for the condition that someone from the central should come.

She took Kanda and Miranda with her which is an unlikely thing but she had her reasons. Kanda is quick to attack while Miranda is useful in defending. And they work well as a pair already.

She doesn't actually need anyone to come with her but they won't allow her to leave alone. She picked them instead of Allen, Lenalee and Lavi so that someone will be able to guard Cordelia while she's gone.

They set off with Kanda's usual glaring and used Timcanpy to locate General Cross. She left Yin behind with Cordelia.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

I got up early and prepared a few things. It's a good thing they let me choose who will come with me.

I don't like bringing anyone I don't know that could be a spy of that inspector. The three finders were the ones I worked with before so I can trust them in a way.

In an hour, we were all gathered and boarded the train. Tim pointed out the direction which we followed.

It seems Cross isn't as far as I thought. He's in a country somehow near.

We were walking in town following Tim. The finders looked for a place to stay at before we parted. And it's a good thing they were away because akuma suddenly appeared wrecking places.

They somehow expected us to be here. They weren't ordinary level ones. There were a lot of level twos and threes as well. I have to hurry up. I can't let them take too much of our time.

* * *

><p>The walls were quiet. Silence lingered in the halls. No one was around.<p>

Only a cold wind blowing made a noise. The rest of the place was in silence.

_Where is everyone? What's going on? How come no one isn't here?_

_Where are they?_

The girl continued walking in search of anyone in sight as the walls suddenly came crashing down. Shrieks were heard. Cries for help came into a deafening sound.

_What's going on? Why is it that way?_

Horror filled her face as she saw her comrades beneath the collapsed building. Blood was flowing mad like flood. The scent was drowning. She feels like going crazy any minute seeing them that way.

_"It's all your fault."_

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"You should just die!"_

_"Die!"_

_No! Why is this happening again? And of all people, why them? The people I've finally came to trust._

"No! Stop it! Just stop!"

The other teen by her side woke up and saw her struggling in her sleep.

_'She's having a nightmare. I have to wake her up.'_

"Cordelia! Cordelia! Wake up! Wake up, Cordie!"

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!"

"Cordelia, wake up!"

"Stop!"

_'What should I do? She can't hear me. I have to do something. Alyce even threatened me with words to protect her before leaving. And even without those threats, I should wake her up. It will do her no good.'_

He shook the frightened girl and continued calling out to her until she woke up.

"Please wake up, Cordie! Wake up!"

"Stop! I'm not a freak."

"Yeah, you're not one."

She didn't hear him though and continued crying. It took some time before the girl was exhausted and fell back asleep.

_'She can't really hear me but it's a good thing that she calmed down after awhile and fell back asleep.'_

A knock came the door and came in the younger brother of the girl with a concerned face. He had heard the commotion outside.

"What happened, Lavi?"

"Nothing. Some things just got out of hand."

"Bookman is calling for you. I'll take over."

"Sure. I'll be going then, Allen."

* * *

><p><strong>*Allen's point of view<strong>

Cordelia's condition is worsening each day. She would have fits every night due to a nightmare. Some say though that the body is rejecting the soul.

_I don't want her gone. Even if it had been a short while, she'd been real kind to me just like Alyce._

I want to help her but I can't do anything right now. The only thing we can do is wait for Alyce to arrive back with help.

* * *

><p><strong>*Alyce's point of view<strong>

Besides the akuma, why do the Noah have to be involved?

Kanda and Miranda are doing fine taking out the level ones and twos. I'm the one facing the level threes than Road who added up. She wasn't able to bring me to her world but she did make it harder for me to finish at one.

"You should just give up, General Wynne," she said playfully. "I might let you live if you return Uncle Tyki to us. The earl has to talk with him about some things."

I merely ignored her and continued fighting. It took an hour before I finished up the level threes. I'm really tired.

Road is still fighting and adding more akuma. It's a good thing I brought Miranda with me so my energy was restored fast.

It took hours before we all finished them except for Road who said maybe she'll be back some time.

"I guess I'll play again some other time. I'll make it more interesting since this day was boring."

I rushed to the inn with the exorcists before Miranda deactivated her innocence. The finders had already called for a doctor who will treat our wounds.

Kanda healed fast after a few days as expected while I was still recovering from a few wounds. I dodged the attacks most of the time and only received a few but that was too tiring.

I didn't let it stop me though and continued searching for Cross. We continued on the journey looking for him with Tim. I used my innocence to avoid being seen by any akuma. I can't let anything stop us from arriving on time.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Thanks for reading this chapter.<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

It took them a week to narrow down the exact location of Cross and when they found him a few days after, he was drinking with women inside a bar with debts slowly piling.

"Hey, have you found out how?"

"Talk to me later."

"Cross."

"Yeah, I did. Can't do it alone though so I need your help with it."

"I will so let's go."

"Later."

"Cross."

"You're getting annoying."

"Just hurry up, please. We'll wait by the entrance."

"Yeah. Just leave."

Cross finally arrives drunk. They rode in a carriage heading back with the order paying for it.

They encounter more akuma but with two generals, they were finished off quickly.

They arrived around a week's time due to akuma interrupting the journey.

They arrived seeing Cordelia in critical condition. They had everyone leave as the two set out all the things needed. He gave her what to chant and then the coffin where Maria was opened and beside her was Cordelia's body. It had been preserved. Cross did something and managed to heal it and remove the curse. It took an hour for them to finish.

The two girls lay asleep side by side.

Cross left and slept in his room to avoid further questioning from the higher ups he was avoiding while planning an escape. He didn't really plan going back for awhile but he had a debt to pay to the girl. He can be nice, that is if it's a girl he's making a deal with.

Alyce stayed and didn't let others enter yet. Lilia woke up first smiling and held on to Alyce.

"Good morning, Alyce."

"Good morning, Lilia."

She was very hungry and went to the cafeteria with Allen who visited early in the morning.

Alyce stayed behind to wait for Cordelia to wake up. She lies peacefully sleeping with the mark on her face clearly seen.

_What is that mark for? It doesn't seem to be an injury or anything that can harm her._

* * *

><p>Cordelia wakes up only the next day and she isn't looking fine, she looks scared. She was fine being with Alyce but didn't really feel like seeing other people. She begged Alyce not to let other people in. She seemed to be afraid for people to see the mark on her face.<p>

Lavi knocks at the door but he was refused. He asks what's wrong and insisted he wants to see Cordelia. He comes in and stares for a long time. With her insecurities, Cordie looked away and hid her face almost in tears.

"Leave."

"Alyce, you look hungry. You should eat right now. It wouldn't be good if you get sick. I'll watch Cordie for you," his voice was playful like the usual but Alyce understood what he meant and left the room. She knows at least that she can trust her sister with him.

The general footsteps were no longer heard after the door was closed. Silence only lingered for a few seconds as the sound of the Bookman apprentice walking towards the girl sitting on the bed came.

Eyes near black stared unto a single emerald one, one had the look of seriousness while the other confusion. The girl wondered what happened and why the sudden change of personality from the red head. Her eyes questioned him but it took awhile before the other answered. The bookman apprentice had first sat down on the chair next to her then faced her with the same seriousness in his eyes.

"Was your eye like that ever since?"

Cordelia would have shouted at him just as her short temper told her to but she didn't. The one she is facing right now wasn't Lavi but rather junior. The look he gave too was inquisitive and no sign of disgust or other hurtful emotions so the girl was somehow calm.

"Ever since I was born, this curse mark has been with me ever since," her tongue uttered bitterly.

"You can consider it a curse if you'd like but it's something more."

"And that would be?"

"A mark similar to mine," said junior as he took his eye patch to show a closed eye with a similar mark to hers. It took a few seconds before the hidden eye opened to reveal the same vibrant color of emerald that the other held. "It's a mark of a possible Bookman apprentice." His voice was indifferent yet the words held a weight different.

"So you lived with that too," exclaimed the girl calmly. Fear of rejection form before disappeared after she saw that she is not alone.

"Seems so."

"Do I have to be an apprentice too?"

"No. It is merely up to you and if you meet one who'll take you up as an apprentice."

"If that's the case, I won't be one. I don't really want to end up like you."

"Is that an insult?" said Lavi in a hurt manner. His character somehow found its way back and so did Cordelia's.

"Are you that of an idiot to think that it might be a compliment?"

"Don't be mean, Cordie. And here I was trying to take care of you."

"You're the one that needs taking care of. That cut in your sleeve shows that you've just annoyed Kanda awhile ago."

"Hehe... It sure was funny. Too bad you didn't get to see it."

"Can you leave now? I'm not really in the mood to talk anymore," said the girl as she lied back on the bed.

"Hey, you need to eat you know. You'll starve."

"I'm not hungry."

"Let's go. I'll accompany you. I haven't eaten myself," said Lavi as he fixed the eye patch back.

The girl remained where she was ignoring him.

He pulled her out of the bed and dragged her to the door.

"Let go!"

"You need to eat."

"Let go!"

"Come one," said the red head as he opened the door. "It's just food. It won't eat you."

"Just leave me alone here."

"No. You don't really want to be alone."

"Get out."

"No way."

"Get out and get me something to eat instead. I'm not leaving the room."

"No. You'll come with me. They're really worried. Better show yourself so they'd know that you're alright."

"They won't recognize me anyway."

"You're character will tell them that it's you."

"I'm still not going."

"Going to stay locked up in here?"

"If I can help it."

"No. You're coming with me no matter what," said Lavi as he dragged her out of the room.

She finally complied although hesitant. Her long hair was pulled by her free hand to hide the other half. Lavi noticed this but didn't say anymore. He was doing the same thing anyway. What right does he have to criticize her on that?

He continued dragging her until she walked on her own. They arrived at the cafeteria with a few surprised faces since no one really recognized the girl. Only Alyce, Lilia and Allen were the only ones who has seen her yet before him and the others.

"Is that you, Cordie?" asked Lenalee who approached.

She was actually behind Lavi like a child except that she's just standing and merely keeping out of sight. The stares of people made her feel afraid and reminded her of the past. Her confidence from before was only in front of Lavi since he had the same situation but the others were different.

She was about to back away before they see her face until a little girl suddenly rushed to her.

"Cordie!" said the little girl as she held the older by the hand. "Let's go eat. We've been waiting for you."

"Okay," replied the older feeling calmer. She breathed in then sighed. Things will be fine. The past is different from now.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter. And just to tell you, this fic is near ending. A few more chapters will come though. Thanks for reading. It will also probably go back to the main characters point of view.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

I apologize if some things will suddenly seem rushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

"Your report, General Cross? Where had you been?"

"Get me some more wine!"

"General Cross-"

"Was looking for that girl's body. You've got an added exorcist and a general back. Keep your mouth shut and let me drink in peace."

"But-"

"Get the hell out!"

A glass was thrown on the ground and there came the crashing sound of glass.

The unlucky person asked to report where General Cross had been rushed outside the door bumping unluckily into another general. He didn't bother with greetings and rushed for what's left of his life.

"Drunk again, Cross? You seriously need control," said General Wynne as she entered the room smelling strongly of wine.

"I'm not yet that drunk. Come sit here and drink with me."

"No way am I coming near you. Just give your report so everything will be done and over with."

"Be prepared."

"What?"

The drunken general didn't gave a reply though since he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Everyone was peacefully eating lunch the next day when Allen suddenly started acting weird. He held his eye with a look of pain on his face.<p>

"Allen, are you alright?" asked Lilia.

"My eye's hurting. It can't be though..."

"What's wrong?" asked the little girl with so much worry in her voice.

"Don't tell me it's-" Lenalee tried saying but was cut off by Allen himself.

"There are akuma coming and there are a lot of them."

"We need to tell brother. I'll got to him right now so he can announce through the intercom," said Lenalee as she activated her boots then rushed to her brother.

"What's going to happen?"

"There might be another infiltration."

"We have to tell Alyce."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Calling all exorcists... calling all exorcists to prepare for battle. Hundreds of akuma are cited going near the order. Everyone prepare themselves. They'll be arriving in half an hour in estimation."<strong>_

"Akuma are here?"

"It seems so. I guess we'll have to prepare. Have you ever used your innocence before, Cordie?"

"I don't think so but I want to help. What should I do?"

"There's still half an hour before they arrive. Hopefully I can help you with that. Let's go to the training room."

The two rushed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Calling all exorcists... calling all exorcists to prepare for battle. Hundreds of akuma are cited going near the order. Everyone prepare themselves. They'll be arriving in half an hour in estimation."<strong>_

A Portuguese man was smoking while calmly thinking of things when the announcement came.

"There's going to be another battle? They didn't give much time to rest. I guess I might be seeing my old family. Will they be smiling?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Calling all exorcists... calling all exorcists to prepare for battle. Hundreds of akuma are cited going near the order. Everyone prepare themselves. They'll be arriving in fifteen minutes."<strong>_

"They're here as expected."

"Get up, Cross."

"How about a good morning kiss?"

"It's afternoon bastard. If you expected this, you should have said so in detail," said an angry female general.

"So you're going to give me one?"

"Hell no!"

"Expected it. You gave yours to that hobo."

"Don't insult him."

"You don't deny it?"

"Just get your ass off that bed and change. They're almost here as you've said."

"Don't feel like it."

"Cross!"

"Kiss me."

"Hell no! Just get up. I'll promise you more wine."

"Fine. Fine."

* * *

><p>"We'll be seeing Uncle Tyki again. I missed him so much. I want to play with him again especially that girl he was with," said Road sadistically while probably thinking on how she'll play with their minds before killing them.<p>

"I'll take care of the girl who made my brother that way. Don't kill your uncle, Road."

"Yes, father."

"We'll take that bastard general who left more debts with us. We'll shoot him with our guns, right Devi?"

"Yes, Dero."

"Behave yourselves, children. It's almost time for us to show up."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie Rein: The fic is nearing to the end so I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed in this whole fanfic. It's kinda late but I wanna thank you guys:<p>

Under Confusion, SpiderWraith, FALLING-ANGEL24, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, 1storywriter, In a silent night, Nyghtmaera, RoseXStar Zangetsu, cvyy, silverblueroses, XXannblackXX, kawaiipandaz, Taeniaea, Iduun, KHFFROKSMISOKS XD, Lalala, i'm to lazy to log in and ILOVEANIME123.

I'm really grateful and thankful. I'm not sure I would have reached this many chapters if you hadn't. Hopefully, the next ones will be better written and not something I rushed like before. I apologize for not updating in what seems like months. Hope you like this one.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 49**

The akuma arrived at the gates destroying everything in site. The samurai exorcist was already there defending. The others joined him in trying to subdue the many number of akuma that might destroy the building. The finders are helping with the devices created by the science division.

There weren't any sign of Noah until candles suddenly shot at the finders killing about twenty at once. The exorcists were able to dodge while the Japanese clearly headed at her and made an attack.

By the window, a Portuguese man was smoking a cigarette while watching them battle. A knock came to his door which opened to show the General's annoyed look at what he was doing. She rushed towards his side and killed the smoke with her boots.

"Where in the world are you getting those?"

"Does it matter? Shouldn't you be asking me to go to the fight now?"

"There's a reason they came here and I want to know why. They don't just barge in front of the order like that. Something is going on. The akuma are more like distraction."

"You guessed right. My niece is right behind you."

"Uncle Tyki! Why did you give me out? You're no fun."

"This isn't really fun."

"So what is going on? Will anyone care to explain?" asked the general.

"Will you do the honors, Road? I wasn't part of this plan of _yours_."

_Yours_ referring to the family.

"Well, Uncle Tyki... I'm not really supposed to tell. It's a secret. See you around," said the girl as she disappeared outside with a wide grin on her face.

"Are we supposed to take a guess? Follow her? Or help them there outside?"

"Do you even know how to find her?"

"We both have eyes," he said while lazily smiling in suggestion.

"We'll be staying inside making sure that no one else is inside the order besides your niece. It is very much possible the others have entered as well."

"Indeed, true. Are we to separate?"

"Covers more... so yes."

* * *

><p>The white haired young boy had already gone outside and fought the akuma. He shot at them with his innocence while the rest with his claw. He hasn't brought out the sword yet. Having taken about one percent of the akuma that arrived, he searched around if anyone needs his help.<p>

Surprisingly, there were very few akuma surrounding him. He checked inside through the window and saw familiar shoes and socks of a girl he knows. He went inside not bothering to stop and think and tried following. He saw her running through the stairs. He doesn't know why but he just followed her. He just did with no reason.

The green haired girl who was fighting alongside him noticed his absence and looked around. She saw him inside and decided to follow him but more akuma came.

Walking to the stairs leading to a floor he hasn't gone to, he wondered where he actually was. He is lost.

"Allen!" a voice screamed as hands suddenly attacked him in an embrace. "I missed you so much."

"Road!" said Allen in shock. It was just like her to do something crazy as that.

"Lero! Mistress Road, you shouldn't be hugging the enemy. Lero," said the umbrella noisily.

"Shut up, Lero. I do what I want."

"Lero. What will the earl say. Lero."

"How are you, Allen?" she said ignoring the golem.

"Can you let go? I could hardly breathe."

"Okay," she said letting go and instead held his hand. "Follow me."

"Why should I? Please let go of my hand."

"Just come with me through the door. I'll take somewhere."

Footsteps were suddenly heard and a voice shouted.

"Allen! What are you doing with that Noah?"

"What are you doing here, Ellis?"

"Lenalee saw you going inside and asked me to make sure you were alright."

"It isn't what it looks like," said Allen the words most excuses people often give in those misunderstood situations. He removed Road's hand away and headed to the fellow exorcist and in a stance ready to fight the Noah of dreams.

"Don't come to him, Allen. Go back. I'll take you some place else."

"Too late for that warning," said Ellis as his hand that suddenly changed grabbed Allen and held his head as if absorbing him slowly.

Allen fought and got away, weakening.

"What are you? Why did your hand suddenly turn that way?"

"Come back here, Allen Walker."

A candle was shot at him.

"Get away from Allen," said Road.

She was ignored as he charged towards him.

* * *

><p>The exorcist general ran fast scanning the area letting no time be wasted. She has to find out where Road went and make sure she didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to.<p>

"Yin, how are the others fairing?" she asked the golem to show what happened with the others.

Cross made it so that what the other golems could see can be transferred there. Videos of battle appeared showing both people she knew and never met. Many died and luckily the ones close to her aren't injured badly. The next video was that of her brother. He fought just fine then suddenly headed inside as if seeing something. Allen wouldn't just do that unless it was...

"Yin, tell Tyki to look for Allen," she said while rushing down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The Portuguese man walked from floor to floor looking for his niece. The most likely place for the enemy would be where the innocence were kept but he knew she wouldn't be there. The place is heavily guarded and that would just be too boring for the earl if things ended that way. It was something else which Tyki wondered about.<p>

His finger suddenly hurt. The silver golem given to Alyce by Cross bit him. Small traces of blood showed.

"What is it? That hurt you know."

_"... look for Allen."_

He wondered why that message then understood the moment the golem showed him the video. He rushed just as she did.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Thanks for reading. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did. That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Just a few chapters left :)<p>

Lilwrya and Holiday, thanks for reviewing.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The white haired boy struggled as the older one took hold of him again. Road aimed her candles at the older.

"After 7000 years, I finally found it," said a Sheryl who suddenly appeared with a smile maniacally.

"This presence..? An innocence compatible...?" said Allen with surprise.

"This person is neither human nor a compatible. This is an independent innocence which solely exists to protect the _heart_," said Tyki as he finally arrived at the scene. "The Millennium Earl calls it, _Apocryphos_."

"Glad that you'd drop by, brother," said Sheryl.

"Uncle Tyki!" said Road with excitement.

"So you have a family reunion, Tyki. You never told me," said Alyce sadly looking down. He was too relaxed and acted as if he is no longer a traitor.

"You're that exorcist general!" said Road. while smiling.

"My brother isn't in his Noah form, what did you do? Remove it," said Sheryl creepily.

"Aren't we supposed to... umm fight the Apocryphos?" asked Allen with question while struggling from Road's grasp.

"Yeah, we are," replied Alyce.

"Alyce? You do know that I-" said Tyki trying to explain himself that not everything seen is actually as it is but he was cut off by Alyce that daringly kissed him in front of everyone while in the middle of a battle.

"Yeah, I know. I was just getting back at you," she said while removing the seals. His skin turned back to its dark color, crosses appeared on his forehead and eyes turned back into the color of gold.

He smiled back at her while teasingly licking his lips as if saying it tasted so nice that caused heat to rise in the general's cheeks.

Road laughed at the scenario while Sheryl was shocked. Allen was somehow embarrassed by the whole situation despite not being part of it.

The Apocryphos who was ignored grabbed Allen once more while everyone was distracted. Alyce hurriedly threw one of her daggers while disappearing and only appearing to be behind him and took another strike. Tyki called out to the tease hiding and attacked. The Aporcryphos let go of Allen while making another attack.

No one gave more help to them since the rest were outside dealing with the akuma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We are now in a state of greater emergency. Noah have been discovered within the hq. It is currently running toward the east beach with Allen Walker. At 22:00, we will meet up for an emergency meeting. At 22:10, All exorcists will be given a mission with no time limit. Due to the situation, the pope will be issuing an imperial order. It will be delivered to everyone. As of now, we will be freezing Allen Walker's rights as an exorcist. From here on, he shall be classified as a Noah."<strong>_

"What's going on? We just finished with the akuma and they're saying that? Allen, a Noah?" said Lenalee with worry after hearing it when they entered the order. She stopped on her tracks staring into space.

The rest were also frozen by the news. They were battling the akuma outside and came back to hear such news.

Lenalee's legs gave out. She fell down along with her tears. Kanda supported her saying no words. He didn't even rush from the room to try and search for the Noah. None of them felt like running after Allen. They didn't want him caught if that's going to be the situation. They don't even know why that was happening. Everything just happened to fast for them to absorb at once into their minds.

Lavi didn't react much except for a frown while Cordelia was shocked and horrified by the announcement she heard. She read about it and knew that it wasn't good. He was really kind to her despite the short time and he was her younger brother.

Lilia who did not understand was trying to ask the adults what is happening. They would only give her a sad look and did not further explain.

Alyce was silent on the floor not moving. Tyki stood there by her side silent as well. Everything happened too fast.

The Noah within her brother awakened. The others saw him fighting with the Noah. He ran away for safety.

They didn't label her a traitor with him since that will only make things harder for them to take control of. They will punish her though along with the Noah under her command. They have more authority over her after all if she's still working under them. It will be bad for them if they took care of more than one traitor.

"This isn't right. He's gone again, Tyki. I wasn't able to protect him like I promised."

"The general was with him, right? They didn't see yet but he's gone too. It will be fine."

She just remained silent and didn't speak anymore while the rest were in chaos.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. Please do tell me your opinions about it by giving a review. A lot of thanks if you did. It's nearing the end so I hope to hear from you, please? Thanks for reading.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Losses had been evident in the order. Burials were being prepared for. Those who survived were being treated in the infirmary with a matron getting more strict. Lenalee cried over Allen along with the other few from the science division who are his friends. Lilia cried to while holding her doll firmly inside the infirmary. Cordelia was silent and didn't speak much. Lavi who didn't get hurt as much as the others read a book on his bed trying to be calm over the loss. Bookman was in his room recording.

The halls were silent. The largest space was filled with coffins for the dead. The Supervisor was in his office doing his job while being watched by Reever. A knock came on the door of the office. It was Yin, the silver golem that belonged to Alyce. It held a letter in her handwriting.

* * *

><p>Komui,<p>

_I'm off around the world looking for accomodators while holding these five pieces of innocence. Don't try looking for me. It will be probably months or years before I come back. I have short messages here to other people which I request that you inform them about it. It was sort of a hassle to make one for everyone. Everything I have to say is here._

To any people/ whatever you call yourselves,

_Do not in any way harm Lilia or Cordelia and Tyki since he is Lilia's guardian. So no interrogations or tortures, captives or any way of separating them or harming the other. If anyone dares, I'd destroy the pieces of innocence I have with me._

And to those that do not know(which is probably almost all),

_Tyki is legally Lilia's guardian. He is her father so he has rights in being near Lilia. And since that is the case, Lilia's legal name is actually Lilia Mikk while Cordelia is Cordelia Wynne. She had been adopted by a distant relative of my mother's._

To Kanda,

_Don't do anything you'll regret._

To Lavi,

_Stop lying._

To bookman jr.,

_Don't interfere._

To Bookman,

_Don't care about your code but I still respect you._

To Lenalee,

_Stop worrying too much._

To Tyki,

_Take care of Lilia well or you'll regret it. She isn't my child. She's yours so do your job._

To Cordelia,

_Take care, my beloved sister. Sorry if it took so long._

To Lilia,

_I'll be back home._

I'm not really one to say much but I'll be back.

Sincerely yours,

Alyce Wynne

P.S. By the time you are reading this, I'm long gone and far away as I've said. Give the golem to Lilia, it's for her. I said I'm going back so don't do anything that you'll regret. That's all. (I told you I'm not that good with words)

* * *

><p>Komui dropped his coffee midway when reading the letter. Alyce really was Cross's student back then. She was blunt as he is and didn't try to take long with messages. He found it hard to believe that she was able to keep the secret about Lilia's adoption that long. He guessed that he'll have to do everything in his power so nothing bad happens.<p>

He took a deep sigh. This is really like Alyce. The others won't be liking him now for what he'll say. Oh well, that's life for dragging her here in the first place. She always finds a reason to leave but hopefully when the problem is resolved, her reason to stay will last.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: That's all for this fic. I might be writing a short sequel but it depends on how people will be reacting to this ending. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
